Nightmare in soul society
by Lusitania
Summary: Sequel to 'A present for the sadist' HItsugaya has returned to Soul society but the nightmare continues as Aizen refuse to let him go. Due to the number of votes, this fic is now a Hitsugaya x Byakuya fic.
1. Traumatized

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Traumatized**

'_Where am I? Am I dead?' _Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth division thought as he tried to open his eyes but only saw a bright white light. Then everything that happened to him came crawling back to his memory and Hitsugaya was thankful his dead.

"Hitsugaya taichou?" a kind voice called out to him.

Who is it? Another dead soul? Why does that voice sound familiar?

"Isane, Please turn off the lights, its blinding Hitsugaya taichou" ther is the voice again. Wait, Isane? Then the other person must be…

"Hai, Unohana taichou" another voice sternly said and a click was heard.

'_Oh no' _Hitsugaya thought. He's not yet dead, he's in the fourth division.

"Hitsugaya taichou, you can open your eyes now" the kind voice said.

Slowly, the boy captain did as he was told, almost regretfully. The room was dimmed and looking down on him is the kind face of Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division.

"Welcome back to reality, Hitsugaya taichou" the kind captain smiled at him. But instead of smiling back, the boy simply stared at the ceiling with blank, darkened eyes

"Doshite?" he suddenly asked.

"Nani?" Unohana blinked at the somewhat bold question.

"Why am I alive? Why did you rescue me?" he inquired still looking at the ceiling like some sort of zombie.

"You were dying, Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana said, somewhat guiltily. She knows Hitsugaya's pride would have required him to die but they still pursued on keeping him alive.

Hitsugaya didn't respond, instead, he continued looking at the ceiling with a zombie like expression.

"I'll take my leave now, Hitsugaya taichou" with that, Unohana left.

* * *

"How is he?" Ukitake asked Unohana. Their currently in the captain's meeting room and are discussing Hitsugaya's current state.

"Not good. He has recovered physically but mentally and emotionally…" Unohana gave out an exasperated sigh "…I'm afraid that the odds of Hitsugaya taichou fully returning to his past personality are slim. He could still be a captain but the trauma of being…uhmmm…being raped would prevent him from socializing with others"

"Is there no way to help him heal?" Soi Fong asked. She is, after all, a captain and captains are required to give their opinions regarding the issue.

"There is a rehab program but I'm afraid Hitsugaya taichou is far too young when he experienced the incident and is far more traumatized than others. I'm not sure if it will work" Unohana replied

"When I feel down, all I need is a good battle and I'm up and running" Zaraki proposed.

"That nice, Zaraki taichou, but contrary to your belief, very few shinigami likes getting into meaningless brawls and I doubt Hitsugaya taichou is one of those few shinigami" Unohana gave Zaraki a disapproiving look. Zraki just tch-ed

"I suggest you give him to me…" Kurotsochi proposed "…I believe its obvious to us all that the state Hitsugaya taichou is in is irreversible. If you give him to me, it would allow me to perform experiments. After all, its quite hard to look for experiment subjects with a high level of reiatsu"

The other captains glared at the mad scientist and his idea.

"What? I'm only saying that—"

"That's enough out of you, Kurotsochi taichou" Unohana cut him off.

"But…oh never mind… " Mayuri frowned "…you people are far too emotional"

"I suggest isolation from the outside world…" Everyone was surprised by Byakuya's proposal "…It'll help him think of what happened and weigh the odds of dying or continue living"

"I'll think about—"

"Unohana taichou!!!" A shinigami from the fourth division barged in.

"What is it?" Unohana asked, startled.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!!"

* * *

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!!" Hitsugaya struggled against the grip of the fourth division people.

"Hitsugaya taichou, please calm yourself" The fourth division nurses held him down. Eight others tried to help. One was blown off due to the huge amount of reiatsu.

"What's going on here?" Unohana barged in together with the eight captains.

"Unohana taichou…" A nurse looked at her "…Hitsugaya taichou thought that Aizen was here and he just started screaming and ripping the cords apart"

Unohana nodded and headed for Hitsugaya.

"Hypnotic spell 13…" she whispered as she put her hand on top of Hitsugaya's head "…Puppet master" her hand glowed green then, all of a sudden, Hitsugaya's eyes dilated and became hollow.

"Listen…" Unohana whispered in his ear "…Aizen is not here, Aizen can't get in here, Aizen can't hurt you…" Hitsugaya simply nodded slowly like a zombie. "Now…" Unohana continued "…Sleep"

With that command, the boy's eyes rolled up then eyelids closed. The doctor laid him gently back down and faced the other Captains

"He'll be alright, don't worry" she assured them but she herself is worried to death. They have to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

Night came and the nurses started going home. The night shift workers will be in charge now. Inside a room, Hitsugaya lay still, sleeping peacefully.

A creak was heard….

It woke him up. Immediately, he looked to his side to see the cabinet opening slowly. The white haired boy's eyes widened.

'…_Aizen is not here, Aizen can't get in here, Aizen can't hurt you…'_ Unohana's words echoed inside his head as he watched the cabinet slowly open.

"…Aizen is not here, Aizen can't get in here, Aizen can't hurt me…" he repeated, barely above a whisper.

The cabinet is now open enough for him to see what's inside.

A man with the typical black shihakusho underneath an arrancar's coat could be seen. He has brown eyes and brown, brush up hair. He has a strip of his hair in the middle acting as bangs.

Hitsugaya could feel his blood draining out of his body and his breathing became shallow.

"…Aizen is not here, Aizen can't get in here, Aizen can't hurt me…" he repeated over and over again, getting louder and louder but the cabinet continued on opening slowly then….

….it stopped. The man inside smiled at him.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun…did you miss me?"

To be continued

Reviews are very welcome. This chapter is merely an introduction and if you guys could remember, in the a present for the sadist, the last line stated that there is a special someone that would heal Hitsugaya's heart. Take a vote on the pairings:

Hitsugaya x Hinamori (I like this pairing)

Hitsugaya x Matsumoto (Haven't done one before)

Hitsugaya x Byakuya (I can make it happen)


	2. Let's play the mind game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

The title of this chapter is based on the ending

Here is chapter 2…enjoy

**Let's Play the Mind Game**

Hitsugaya abruptly sat up from his lying down position. He's sweating like crazy. The last remnants of his dream echoed inside his head.

'_A Dream? Was it all a dream?' _He thought. He looked outside…its morning already. He's still panting like crazy from the 'dream' he had. He looked at the cabinet. It's open but empty.

With a sigh of relief, the boy plopped back down on the bed. '

* * *

"Aizen taichou, yer late. That ain't good y'know" Gin looked at his commanding officer entering the meeting room of the arrancar

"Ah, sumimasen…I got carried away checking on my pet last night" Aizen said with a smile as he approached his throne.

"And, how's he?" Gin inquired

"Well, let's just say…" Aizen began with closed eyes as he sat on his throne "…I like it there…" He said, rubbing the side of his neck, his face contorted into something like savoring the moment he had that night "…I think I'll go back there tonight"

* * *

"What's Hitsugaya taichou's state?" Byakuya asked in the meeting room. Their back again and discussing what was discussed yesterday.

"Well, he's still traumatized. Evident on the fact that he had a dream last night about Aizen coming to soul society" Unohana replied with a vain look on her face "…but on the bright side, his fear seems to be replaced by curiosity"

"Curiosity?" Soi Fong asked

Unohana nodded "It seems that his dream felt so real to him that he wants to find out if it was real or not. He keeps looking at the cabinet beside him, looking for some clues"

"The boy's gone insane for God's sake!!! Give him to me already!!!"

"That's enough out of you, Kurotsochi!!!" the captain general scolded. "I will not permit you to touch Hitsugaya taichou anymore!! Unohana taichou…"

"Yes?"

"…Put a restraining order on Kurotsochi. He is not to go with in 10 meters of Hitsugaya taichou"

"WHAT?" The scientist retorted.

"Anyway…" That was Kyouraku, trying to prevent an argument that's about to ensue "…our chibi is recovering and that's what matters"

"Thank you, Kyouraku taichou" Unohana said, truly thankful that the lazy captain cancelled the growing tension in the air.

* * *

Night came….

"_Hisana, you shouldn't be walking around…you're sick" a concerned Byakuya said as he followed his wife walking across the school for shinigami. _

"_Don't worry, Byakuya-sama, I'm alright…" she said, gasping for air "…I have to find my sister. If she's been adopted, I'm sure she'll be enrolled in this school"_

"_Hisana…"Even before their marriage, Hisana has been searching relentlessly for her sister. Byakuya has rarely seen her smile so serenely. Only when she sees something she deems cute will she smile and her worry disappears. _

"_Huh?" Hisana stopped in her tracks as her eyes spotted something. _

"_What is it?" Byakuya stopped as well. _

"_KAWAII!!!" with that, Hisana ran to a figure with white spiky hair, peacefully sleeping under a tree. _

"_HISANA!!!" Byakuya ran to his wife's aid…or should he say to the child's aid as Hisana has now locked the child into a death grip._

"_Kawaii, you're so cute" Hisana sang as she hugged the boy tightly._

"_OI!!! Let me go lady, let me go!!!" The child exclaimed trying to pry the girl off him. _

_Byakuya just stood there, looking at the scene, drinking Hisana's smile like a thirsty animal. Then, he walked up to them. _

"_Boy, what's your name?" he asked_

_Ever since that day, Hisana would happily skip to the shinigami academy with a box of chocolate and look for the child, Byakuya right behind her. _

_This is the happiest Hisana has been so far and he drank every single drop of it._

Byakuya sat up from his sleeping position.

'_A dream…a dream from the past' _He thought as looked at the clock…11:50 pm. With a sigh, the nobleman stood up, got dressed and headed for the fourth division.

* * *

"Taichou…" Matsumoto whispered as she looked down on the sleeping figure of her captain. He's been gone for so long. Now he's back, but it still feels like he's not.

"The tenth division just doesn't feel like home when he's not there" she said.

"All he needs is time" Unohana told the busty vice captain from across the bed.

"How much time?" she asked like a zombie. Ever since his disappearance, Matsumoto has never been the same. True, she drank sake at a regular basis but whenever, she's alone, in her room, she found herself crying over the loss of her captain.

"I don't know" Unohana replied, somewhat guiltily.

"I see…arigatou" with that, she left.

* * *

"Kuchiki taichou?!" Matsumoto asked, almost disbelievingly as she saw the nobleman enter the fourth division while she was just about to get out. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, Matsumoto fukutaichou?" Byakuya said in his usual stoic tone "Is a captain, visiting a fellow captain that weird to you?"

"No, sir" she replied, guiltily. Byakuya looked at her for a few moments then proceeded to walk to his destination.

* * *

"I thought you'd come…" Unohana looked up to the man who entered the room "…Kuchiki taichou"

The Kuchiki simply stared at her then at the sleeping boy.

"Is he affecting you?" Unohana inquired, staring at the Kuchiki who made no response "After all…Hisana is also a rape victim"

Byakuya made no gesture to acknowledge the doctor, but he heard what she said. "Well…" he started "…who knows?"

* * *

2:40 am, the sky is still dark. The two awake figures that filled the room with silent conversation a few hours ago is gone and only the sleeping boy is left inside the room. Or is he?

A creak was heard…

It woke him up. Like last time, he looked at the cabinet slowly opening. His eyes widened in horror.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun" The figure said as soon as the cabinet was fully opened. He was grinning and was crouched down, as if imitating a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"You can't get rid of me…" it started.

Hitsugaya could only stare and listen.

"You thought it was just a dream did you? Sorry, I'm as real as anything in this room…"

The boy's breathing became shallow…

"You think they can help you? Matsumoto, Unohana, Byakuya…sorry, but they can't…"

He's sweating like crazy…

"I like it here…"

His body is trembling violently…

"I think I'll come here every night…"

He gulped….

"I'll come here and inch my way closer…"

Hitsugaya is now looking at the ceiling, trying to tell himself that this is all a dream

"…and closer…"

'_A dream…this is all a dream…' _The boy thought

"…and closer until I have your cute little face in the palm of my hand"

The boy shut his eyes closed trying to erase the voice.

"Hitsugaya taichou?" a voice said. He opened his eyes to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

The nurse noticed Hitsugaya's paleness and the open cabinet. She heard about his dream earlier this morning so, she cautiously went to the cabinet to take a look.

Hitsugaya followed her with his eyes until his gaze met with the creature in the cabinet, seemingly staring at him. Then, the light was switched on and he saw that it was just a bundle of white, black and brown blankets.

"Geez, who put these in here? This cabinet should be empty" The nurse said exasperatedly as she picked up the blankets, closed the lights, and exited the room as soon as she bowed to the captain.

Hitsugaya sighed. Okay, so its not a dream…just his hallucination. With abother sigh and a chuckle, he closed his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me THAT easily" the voice said. But somehow, this time it felt closer. Hitsugaya tried to shut his eyes tightly together as he knew what was there. Unfortunately, he just had to find out why that voice sounded so close….

Curiosity killed the cat as he came face to face with a wide eyed, grinning Aizen. Their faces centimeters apart.

"YO!"

To be continued

So? What do you guys think? About the Hitsugaya x Byakuya pairing? I added Matsumoto in the scene because there were votes for her. How about the ending? Was it good?

Anyway, put it all in your review!!


	3. Nightmare takes a step forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**Nightmare Takes a Step Forward**

Byakuya entered the fourth division halls much like what the other captains did a few hours ago.

"I'm here, what's the emergency?" he said as soon as he got to Unohana's office where the other captains are.

"We'll discuss it a soon as we're all here" Unohana calmly stated.

"This better be good" came the roaring voice of Zaraki as he barged in the office.

"The topic we are about to discuss is about Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana began seeing the last captain.

"Boy, isn't that a surprise…" The big captain said "…we've been discussing him for nearly two weeks now"

"This topic is different" Unohana said in a somewhat grave tone.

No one noticed. No one noticed the change in his mood. Kuchiki Byakuya, no one noticed him tense up as he picked up Unohana's grave tone.

The doctor took a deep breath then… "Hitsugaya Taichou was attacked last night"

* * *

All captains stared either in pity, disgust, horror or anger over the form of their comrade.

Hitsugaya lay sprawled on the bed, bare naked. His hips are stained with his own blood and semen of the attacker. His mouth is wide agape. His eyes wide open, white is the only color that could be seen. The green circle is nowhere in sight. The bandages had been torn completely leaving the healing wounds to gush out blood.

The site is currently off limits to all but captains. Matsumoto came a few minutes ago to check on her captain when Ukitake stopped her and explained the details regarding the security. She ended up struggling against the grasp of 5 nurses until she collapsed.

"What the hell?" Soi Fong voiced out in disgust and fear.

"When did this happen?" Ukitake said as he stared in horror over the form of the child.

"Bastard" Kyouraku whispered, lowering the front of his hat to cover his eyes.

After a few moments of staring, the captain general spoke.

"Keep this site off limits to all but captains, Unohana taichou. We also need someone to look after him" the general looked at Ukitake who nodded.

Byakuya merely stared at the two. He did not object with the decision. It won't be very noble to oject against the captain general.

* * *

Night came…

"Why don't you come out of that dark corner?" Ukitake voiced out to the other resident of the room "…Kuchiki Taichou"

The nobleman, watching the still figure of the boy Hisana deemed as her "son", got out of the shadows of the room.

"My, oh my, Kuchiki taichou, hiding in dark places is very unlike you" Ukitake smiled at his younger subordinate.

"Hmph" was Byakuya could say. Well, knowing Byakuya, it would be the only thing he _would_ say.

"It must be hard on you…" Ukitake began. He too, knows how Hisana saw the white haired boy for he too had that perspective "…to see him like this"

Byakuya remained silent signaling Ukitake to continue.

"Hisana really liked him. Treated him like a true son"

"That is correct" the nobleman replied in his usual stoic tone.

"And although you don't show it…" Ukitake looked at his companion with a serious expression "…I know you do too"

Byakuya was silent after that. A few moments passed, and Byakuya opened his mouth to say something when they felt an out of place reiatsu. Their eyes widened and senses became alert.

'_Where is _he_?' _they both thought as their eyes scanned the room. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Then, the weird reiatsu vanished

* * *

'_What are they standing there for?'_ Hitsugaya thought as he looked at Ukitake and Byakuya scan the room. Aizen has entered the room again and is currently taking his clothes off.

"They can't help you, Hitsugaya-kun…" Aizen whispered to his ear as he started to explore the poor boy "….Kyouka Suigetsu eliminates all senses including the sense of detecting reiatsu"

The boy could only tremble as the sadist started something that he did the night before.

"No one can help you…I'll come here everyday of your life….so you better get used to it"

Hitsugaya screamed until his throat ran dry as Aizen thrust himself violently in his system once more. But nobody heard him. Nobody….not Ukitake, not Byakuya, no one heard him. No one can help him.

* * *

"Hm, guess it was just a trick" Ukitake voiced out "what do you—" he was cut off by Byakuya's pale face. He looked down on him and his face paled too.

Hitsugaya is naked again….bloody again…._raped _again.

"Impossible" the older of the two whispered.

* * *

Byakuya walked hastily to the captain's meeting. Hitsugaya was attacked the night before even though they were guarding the unconscious body all night.

His face retained the same emotionless expression but his aura became darker as fury engulfed his entire system. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to anyone. And nobody knew he even have the emotion.

He feels guilty as well. He feels terrible. To see that innocent face slowly being stained by an invisible enemy. To see those emerald orbs turn to hollow crystal balls, it pained him.

* * *

"I believe you all know what this meeting is about" the general began. The other captains nodded.

Hitsugaya taichou was attacked right under Ukitake taichou and Kuchiki taichou's noses" the old man said looking at the two aforementioned captains who're both looking guilty (well, Ukitake looks guilty, Byakuya retained his usual expression)

"I believe we can safely conclude that this is the work of Kyouka Suigetsu. More likely than not, Aizen cast it upon the everyone in the vicinity"

"Wait…" Soi Fong interjected "…Are you saying that Aizen can rape Hitsugaya taichou repeatedly, right under our noses"

The general nodded

"That means….we're completely helpless" Soi Fong lowered her head. She doesn't care much about the boy captain but the fact still remains that they'll be unable to fulfill their duty of protecting their subordinate.

The room fell silent for a long time. Then, Unohana began her report. She doesn't want to give it but it is imperative that she do.

"I have the results on the DNA analysis of the semen" she began

"And?" this came from Byakuya

"It did in fact came from Aizen"

"That bastard" Soi Fong muttered

"But that's not all I found out…" she continued, getting the full attention of the other captains.

"There's more?" Komamura inquired.

Unohana nodded. She took a deep breath, as if she's about to dive into the water then, finally spoke "I found two DNA's"

To be continued

Please review. Like in the first chapter, your reviews this time are very vital. Time to vote:

Do you want Hitsugaya to die, or live?

Do you want a father/son relationship between Hitsugaya and Byakuya or a deeper relationship.

Put it all in your review!


	4. Finding a new home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Finding a new home**

"Two DNA's? you mean there's someone else?" Ukitake stared wide eyed at Unohana. The doctor nodded.

"I found, not only Aizen's semen sample but also Ichimaru's" she explained in a grave tone.

* * *

'_Why? Why me?' _He thought as he stared blankly on the ceiling. He's innocence and pride have already been shattered into millions of pieces. And now, each of those millions of pieces are being shattered into more millions of pieces.

He wished he could've died back in the forest. He wished they couldn't have seen him and 'rescue' him there. It's all too painful to live with.

The door opened to his room.

"Oh, you're awake" Unohana said, surprise evident in her tone. The other captains are behind her.

"Unohana taichou" he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" it was a stupid question and the doctor knows it but in this situation, she doesn't know what to say anymore.

As expected, the boy captain merely stared at her.

"I know its hard on you and its hard on us too but if at all possible, please bear with _it, _Hitsugaya taichou. We'll find a way to help you, I promise" she said, looking somewhat guilty.

Hitsugaya nodded slowly, almost similar to the movements of a zombie.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" Ukitake stepped forward "…we're really sorry about what happened last night. Even though me and Kuchiki taichou were there, we weren't able to do anything" the sickly captain lowered his head in guilt and apology.

The boy captain wants nothing more than to yell at all of them for letting him undergo such pain, for ignoring his screams of pain and cries for help. Unfortunately, even in his deranged state, he knew better than to let his anger get in the way. He knows that with Kyouka Suigetsu activated, no one could've done anything.

Unohana took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the next thing she's about to say "Hitsugaya taichou, did Ichimaru taichou come here last night?"

Hitsugaya was visibly shaken as his eyes widened and his figure started trembling violently.

"Hitsugaya taichou?"

Hitsugaya isn't actually shaken by the question alone. He was shaken because of where his eyes landed: By the doorway, standing just behind Byakuya was Aizen, grinning like a maniac, leaning by the door, Kyouka Suigetsu in hand.

Unohana's brows furrowed and looked at where the boy captain is looking. There's nothing there. The other captains seemed to notice this as well and looked at the door: Nothing.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he drew senbonzakura and thrust it blindly on the "empty" doorway.

For the first time since his return, Hitsugaya found himself smirking as he saw Aizen's eyes widen in surprise as blood gushed out of his cheek.

* * *

"You think Aizen was there?" Ukitake asked the nobleman as they walked towards the meeting room.

"I don't know but he seems to have calmed down after I thrust my sword at the door. If Kyouka Suigetsu eliminates all senses then I'm pretty certain Aizen was there without us noticing" Byakuya replied as he opened the door and let his elder enter. After all, seniority must be respected.

"Welcome, Kuchiki taichou, Ukitake taichou" Unohana smiled at them. She's is a very good mood today, partly because Hitsugaya's gloom and doom mood has been weakened due to this morning's antics "You're probably wondering why I called a captain's meeting in the afternoon"

"Got that right. I was in the middle of a good fight" Zaraki growled.

"Then why don't you go back, Zaraki taichou…" Unohana said with a bit of irritation "…after all, I only need captains who have a sense of responsibility for this meeting"

Zaraki merely tch-ed and turned away. Probably the only person to silence the big man was Unohana.

"What's the emergency? Is it about Hitsugaya taichou?" Byakuya intervened sensing the tension in the air between Unohana and Zaraki thicken.

"Well, its not much of an emergency…more like a proposal" Unohana turned to Byakuya "And yes, it is about Hitsugaya taichou"

"What about him?" Komamura inquired.

"I believe it would be best if he not stay in the fourth division but stay in a more complex space" Unohana explained

"Complex space?" Soi Fong asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes. You see, its very easy to navigat around the fourth division and that's probably how Aizen got to Hitsugaya taichou so easily. We need a building where Aizen is unfamiliar with and with many rooms so we can transfer Hitsugaya taichou everyday. This would keep up until we find a way to block out Kyouka Suigetsu"

"Aizen knows all the buildings in soul society, he'll probably find Hitsugaya taichou sooner or later" Ukitake said concernedly.

"Not exactly…." Byakuya turned to Unohana "…the Kuchiki mansion is a big place and unless you are thoroughly familiar with it, you'll get lost. It also houses a lot of rooms. Also, Aizen has yet to come there and I have a butler who is blind"

The room fell silent, then, Unohana smiled.

To be continued

Please review.


	5. New Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!! This is a filler chapter

**New home**

"This is your new home, Hitsugaya taichou" The blind butler stepped aside and let the boy caqptain in the room.

Hitsugaya entered and looked at the white room. It's not that grand but compared to the fourth division rooms, it's an improvement. There's a single bed, with a bedside table and lamp, by the corner of the room which is adorned with white linens and gold stitches. Three matching pillows completed its looks.

The whole room is, in itself, rectangular in shape. It has a bathroom some distance away by the foot of the bed.

"Why am I being transferred here?" The boy captain asked as he inspected his room.

"This is to keep Aizen away from you for the time being while we figure out a way to block out Kyouka Suigetsu" Unohana replied then continued on with her conversation with Byakuya regarding Hitsugaya's health and needs.

"Don't make him move too much. For all we know, he might not have the strength yet"

"So, you're saying keep him here in this room at all times. Wouldn't that be like house arrest?"

"No, I'm not saying you should keep him locked up here at all times. Judging from the looks of this building…" Unohana gestured to the empty, maze-like hallways of the Kuchiki mansion "…I'd have to say keeping him locked up alone without anybody would drive him insane"

"So, What do you suggest I do?"

"I made him an exercise schedule. If he follows it, he should be able to regain his strength and it would keep his mind off of Aizen"

Hitsugaya didn't pay much heed to what his elder shinigami were saying. Instead, he focused on unpacking his things, putting them neatly in the cabinet

After a few more minutes, the conversation with Unohana was over and Byakuya went to his new 'visitor'.

"Like they said, you'll be staying here in the Kuchiki mansion…" he started as he walked towards the child who is now sitting, Indian style, on the bed "…you will also follow an exercise schedule set by Unohana taichou. It should make you regain your strength"

"What does this have to do with Aizen?" the boy inquired, looking at the noble man

"This mansion contains hallways that are similar to that of a maze. For one to completely master this mansion, that person must be thoroughly familiar with the entire place. However, Aizen has yet to come here and he has no idea which room you're in. Also, the stones made for this mansion amplifies reiatsu"

"Amplifies reiatsu? What do you mean?" Now, Hitsugaya is genuinely curious

"Although Kyouka Suigetsu eliminates all senses, Aizen's amplified reiatsu would seep through its cloak of illusions thus alerting us of his presence"

"Doesn't that make Aizen more dangerous?" Curiosity turned to nervousness for the boy captain. Amplifying your enemy's reiatsu is just damn right insane.

"Not exactly. You see, when we say amplified reiatsu, it simply means that the reiatsu is bouncing off the stones therefore making it feel like it was amplified. But there would absolutely be no difference in the reiatsu's weight"

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh of relief after that explanation. So far, this plan (at least for him) sounds full proof. He just hopes Aizen won't find him here.

* * *

"DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!!" Aizen roared in his throne as he slammed everything in sight.

"What is it, Aizen taichou?" Gin asked. normally, he'll go with his usual 'what's up, Aiz'n taichou' but the man is not in a very good mood today.

"They transferred my doll to another room and I CAN'T FIND IT!! DAMMIT!!!" Once again, the 'king' of the arrancars resumed his temper tantrum.

* * *

"This is your exercise schedule" Byakuya handed his visitor a piece of paper

Hitsugaya took it and read it out loud

"Bench press 80 kg, 20 counts; Sit ups, 200 counts; jogging, Kuchiki mansion premises, 10 laps; pull ups, 60 counts; Push ups, 90 counts…." Hitsugaya stared at it for a while longer "…why do I need this and why are everything decreased?"

"Decreased?" Byakuya asked

"Yeah like the bench press. I can do 100 kg for 30 counts. I can do sit ups for 500 counts, pull ups for 100 counts and push ups for 120 counts"

Byakuya stared at the boy for a while after that, Disbelief painted on his face. A boy so young could do such extreme exercises? That goes well beyond the laws of soul physics. But then again, the boy has already defied a number of laws. One of which was attaining both shikai and bankai at an early stage.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Byakuya spoke: "Unohana taichou said to not strain yourself. This is so that the body won't be surprised with the sudden routine. Once we've finished with that routine, we'll move on to the next level"

Hitsugaya nodded dumbly at this explanation. More silence filled the room

"I suggest you go to sleep and don't worry about Aizen, the guards will be on guard duty the whole night" with that, Byakuya turned the main light off and left.

Hitsugaya sighed as he turned his lamp on and plopped down on the bed. He looked to his side only to see the cabinet door opening to reveal…

To be continued

Guys, as you can see, this chapter is only a filler because the votes are at such a close number

Deeper re;ationship: 5

Don't deepen: 3

I know what you guys are thinking "This is not a close number. Definitely deepen"

Unfortunately, by the statistics that my teacher taught us in high school, for it to be a sure win, it has to be a 2:5 ratio.

To make the long story short, I am again, opening this fic for votes whether or not you guys want a more indepth relationship between Hitsugaya x Byakuya or if you want me to cancel it and turn this fic into a hitsuhina or Hitsumatsu.

After all, we are still at an early stage of the story. So yes, there would be more and more chapters for this fic of mine. In fact, this would be my longest fanfic


	6. That's all He can do

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**That's all he can do**

The cabinet slowly opened as if in perfect unison with Hitsugaya's widening eyes.

"Shirou-chan, is the coast clear?" a tiny voice sounded from the cabinet. A voice too tiny to be Aizen's

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya calmed down as he found his childhood friend to be the one opening the cabinet. He double checked the reiatsu to make sure that it wasn't Kyouka Suigetsu. Nope, its not. This is Hinamori.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" he asked feeling his fear slowly drift away.

"I heard about what happened to you" she said as she got up and walked beside his bed.

Hitsugaya remained silent after that urging Hinamori to continue. And continue she did.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Shirou-chan" she lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your faul" Hitsugaya turned away from Hinamori, in favor of looking at his hands lying on his lap.

Silence fell on the room as the two contemplated on their thoughts. It was long and the tension in the air is so thick that not even Komamura's Bankai can cut it. Then, Hinamori spoke…

"You don't really believe Aizen taichou did it right, Shirou chan?" Hinamori looked at her childhood friend.

Hitsugaya looked up disbelievingly at Hinamori. His eyes wide with surprise.

Aizen raped him for three times and yet his childhood friend still maintained loyalty to him? What the hell?!

"After all…" Hinamori continued "…that is something that Ichimaru taichou would do right?"

"Hinamori…." He began softly "….I know who attacked me. It was Aizen—"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Hinamori cut him off "AIZEN TAICHOU IS INNOCENT. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME. **I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY FRIEND!!!!" **

Hitsugaya was obviously shocked, not to mention hurt, by Hinamori's outrage.

"That's enough out of you, Hinamori fukutaichou" the air suddenly became heavy as another person came in the room.

Hinamori turned to look her back "Kuchiki taichou?"

Kuchiki Byakuya stood behind Hinamori. Kenseikan nowhere in sight and he's only wearing a yukata. His zanpakuto is in his hands suggesting he came here in a hurry. The disheveled hair of his proved that.

"Visiting hours to Hitsugaya taichou are over. You may visit him tomorrow morning, before and after his exercise routine"

"H-Hai" Hinamori mumbled as she exited the room with a lowered head. After bowing to Hitsugaya and Byakuya, she left.

A few minutes passed by in silence then Byakuya decided to leave as well

"Kuchiki taichou" Hitsugaya said hurriedly stopping the nobleman by the doorway.

"Ummm, Arigatou" he mumbled bowing his head. Byakuya simply 'hmph-ed' then left.

* * *

Byakuya watched from afar as Hitsugaya lifted the 80 kg barbells. Its been three weeks since Hinamori's visit so this is his third week of rehab. The nobleman could clearly see the improvement in Hitsugaya's stature as his skinny form returned to its lean, muscular self.

However, despite the progress their making on his physical state, the Kuchiki couldn't help but frown as he saw the bags under Hitsugaya's eyes become darker and larger everyday.

"We're making great progress, aren't we, Kuchiki taichou?" Unohana walked up beside the nobleman and joined in watching Hitsugaya shift from bench press to sit ups.

Byakuya merely nodded and started counting Hitsugaya's sit ups. This is absolutely necessary because sometimes, the boy would space out and wouldn't realize that he had exceeded the prescribed number of exercise.

Byakuya learned that the hard way as he once left Hitsugaya alone for 30 minutes. When he came back, the boy was still doing bench press!!! Also, he had a vacant look in his eyes.

"But we have to improve his emotions and alertness" Unohana contemplated on how to help the boy.

"Its useless trying to help him, Unohana taichou…" Byakuya commented "…Only he can help himself" with that, he jumped up the tallest roof of the Kuchiki mansion to get a birds eyes view on Hitsugaya's jog around the mansion grounds.

'_Only he can help himself' _he repeated inside himself as he watched the boy start the long jog _'Even I am powerless to help you, just like how I was powerless against Hisana's death and Rukia's execution'_

He can't help but feel somewhat guilty that despite his power and pride, he can't protect those who he deem precious. In fact, when he learned about Hitsugaya becoming a captain, he strongly objected.

Its not that he doubted the boy's abilities. Heck, the boy is as strong as he is, he just needs experience. But the thing is, if Hitsugaya were to become a captain, he would be exposed to obnoxiously dangerous missions and that would be bad.

Unfortunately for him, majority of the captains, specifically the general and Ukitake as well as Unohana, were thrilled to find such a rare shinigami.

_"He is as skilled as anyone of you even in this early age. And he will become stronger making him a great captain" the general said._

_"I've always wanted a fellow white haired shinigami and a grandson" that came from Ukitake_

_"I never had a son" said by Unohana._

Although Ukitake and Unohana's excuses were ridiculous, he knew better. Hitsugaya is more than qualified to be a captain.

He jumped down from the roof as Hitsugaya finished the last lap and proceeded to do pull ups.

He'll just have to keep a close eye on him, that's all he can do.

* * *

Byakuya laid on his futon as the night settled in. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

Today had been like any other day. There were no incidents and the progress continued.

The nobleman ignored the disturbed reiatsu that crawled through the halls of the mansion. It was Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Like any other night, the boy can't sleep, afraid of the monster hiding beneath the curtain of illusions. Afraid of being attacked once more.

Like any other nights, the boy's tired body would eventually take over the fear and he would fall to sleep that would last for 2 to 3 hours…3 hours and 30 minutes at most.

And like any other nights, he can only observe and feel the boy's fear…that's all he can do.

To be continued.

Its official, this fic is now a HitsuByaku fic

Please review


	7. Nightmare returns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Sorry for the long update guys. something went wrong with my account and our internet connection

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Nightmare Returns**

Hitsugaya grabbed a towel as he headed for the bathroom. He just finished his workout routine and is sweating like crazy.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" Byakuya approached the white haired boy just as he was about to go in the bathroom.

" Nani?" Hitsugaya looked at the nobleman

"Here is your new training schedule" Byakuya handed the patient a piece of paper and the boy gratefully took it, slinging the white towel over his left shoulder and read the new workout routine out loud

"Bench press 100 kg, 30 counts; Sit ups, 500 counts; jogging, Kuchiki mansion premises, 35 laps; pull ups, 80 counts; Push ups, 120 counts…" Hitsugaya paused "..so I guess this means I'm making progress?"

Byakuya nodded as he turned back and left leaving Hitsugaya to resume his journey to the washroom

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed in contentment as the cool water splashed over his aching muscles. In the past 1 month and a half, he lost his lithe form and regained his usual, muscular build. 

The rehab did wonders to him ever since it started. At first, he thought it was just a way for him to regain his strength but he found other reasons for the workout routine as time went by.

One such reason is that it served as a great distraction from the nightmares he had. For the first three weeks, he'd workout and won't think about what happened to him. It only haunted him at night when he's all alone inside a room.

But then, time and rehab somehow managed to heal the wounds and left only scars. At first, he thought it was bad since his pride was shattered into a million pieces but recently, when visitors were allowed, he found people giving him the same respect as they did back then.

He also recalled one incident when Byakuya entered his room at night because he was being disturbed by his fluctuating reiatsu and "This has to end" as Byakuya said it.

Flashback

Hitsugaya lay on his white bed, nervousness surging through his system as he contemplated on what could be hiding behind the closet and what will happen to him. His reiatsu is fluctuating rapidly and would disturbed anyone in a 20 mile radius.

"Enough of this" his contemplation was cut off as Byakuya entered the room, kenseikan out of sight and still wearing a yukata.

"Kuchiki taichou?"

"I said enough of this…" Byakuya approached him slowly then stopped when he was about two inches from the bed. The nobleman looked down on his younger subordinate.

Hitsugaya could only look up to the Kuchiki, wondering what would happen next.

"Enough of this…" the man repeated "…its been well over a month now and your reiatsu is still fluctuating. Its disturbing"

Hitsugaya bowed in silent apology at the nobleman "Gomen ne" he muttered. He may be proud but at least he knows that there is always a place for good manners.

Byakuya sighed then turned back and headed for the door. It was then that the nobleman stopped by the doorway and looked behind him "Wounds can heal, though they may leave scars, at least you're alive" with that, he left.

End of flashback

Hitsugaya let out another sigh as he turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, dried himself up and wrap the fabric around his waist, covering him while leaving his upper body bare. He then headed into the walk in closet and got dressed.

"At least, I'm alive" he muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Have you pinpointed his location?" Aizen approached Szayel as the pink haired arrancar looked at his PC screen. 

The arrancar nodded "Their hiding him in the Kuchiki mansion, room 67"

Aizen smiled mischievously. Its been almost 1 month and a half since he was deprived from his pleasurable hobbies. Now, he can go back and play with his little old doll, a doll that never wears out.

* * *

Hitsugaya laid o his bed with a sigh of relief. Today's workout is over and he'll start a new routine tomorrow. That means he's making progress. 

The emotional wounds caused by Aizen's attacks have healed and left scars. He can at least be thankful that everything is over. True, he is still afraid of the monster in the closet but not as scared as he was 1 month and a half ago. At least now, when he looks at the cabinet, he'll simply smile and thank god everything is over.

The boy closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he contemplated on the success of the rehab. He sighed once more and opened his eyes….

What he saw drained all his colors off from his body…

* * *

Byakuya's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, sensing an unwelcomed reiatsu inside the mansion. 

"Aizen…" with that, he stood up, grabbed his zanpakuto, sounded the alarm and headed straight for the room where the boy is staying

* * *

Hitsugaya fell on the ground as Aizen disabled his left leg with a Kidou. He tried to kick Aizen in the gut but the man simply used white lightning on his left leg, hence the reason why he's crawling towards his zanpakuto. 

"Oh no you don't" Aizen grabbed his prey's silver hair and threw the boy across the room like he was some weightless doll.

Hitsugaya's back hit the wall extremely hard as his body bounced off the concrete and his mouth spilled out blood to alert him of the injury.

Aizen slowly made his way to the boy now lying face down on the ground, sputtering blood while trying to get up.

The white haired boy groaned as the sadist pulled him up by his hair so they are eye level with each other.

"I told you I would come and haunt you forever…" Aizen smiled maniacally at the boy now struggling against his vice like grip. "…Feisty aren't we, we can fix that" With that said, the sadist started banging Hitsugaya's head against the wall until blood oozed out of the head and the boy's arms fell limply on his sides.

Satisfied with the helplessness of his prey, Aizen threw the boy on the bed as he started stripping him off his clothes.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" A voice muttered by the doorway

To be continued

I am really sorry for the long update guys.

Please review


	8. Transferred

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Transferred**

Byakuya looked around the room. He could sense Aizen's reiatsu bouncing off the walls but all he sees is Hitsugaya sleeping peacefully on the bed. _'Kyouka Suigetsu' _he thought

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he muttered as the thousand giant blades scattered into millions of flower petals.

Aizen was just in time to dodge a full blown attack as he fell back and let go of Kyouka Suigetsu. The illusion then shattered and he was exposed to one very angry Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at the corner where he saw Hitsugaya breathing heavily, the upper body already bare and bloody and the head was swimming in blood.

"Aizen Sousuke…" he muttered "…I will kill you" with that, the senbon blades charged at the former captain. Aizen simply smirked as he jumped and avoided the senbon blades.

"My oh my, Kuchiki taichou, you've lost your sharpness" he commented as he landed on his feet.

"Oh…" was all Byakuya said as he started another barrage of attacks. Aizen easily dodged each one.

"Time to end this, Kuchiki taichou. I have to play with my toy before sun rises" with that, Aizen charged at the Kuchiki left open.

"Souten ni Zase, HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya yelled as he summoned his zanpakuto.

The ice dragon charged at the unwelcomed guest. Again, the traitor barely avoided the attack. Unfortunately for him, the senbon blades were waiting on his escape route.

For the first time, Aizen found himself landing on one knee. Blood gushed out of his entire body.

"Well, I never would have thought you'd recover so quickly, Hitsugaya kun" he said, looking at his doll gasping heavily for air. His stare was broken by Byakuya's bankai but before it hit him, a dimensional rip opened behind the man and retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Itai" Hitsugaya muttered as Unohana bandaged his wounded abdomen carefully. Despite the fact that Hitsugaya was injured, the doctor can't help but smile. For the first time, they've prevented Aizen from sexually assaulting the boy captain. Although not complete, she'll classify that as a success.

"Well done, Kuchiki taichou, Hitsugaya taichou, you have prevented Aizen from attacking, well done indeed" she said, as she finished the last touches to the wrapping.

"We may have prevented him from attacking but the fact still remains that Hitsugaya taichou was still injured" Byakuya commented as he watched Unohana pack her things up and Hitsugaya dress up.

"That's true…" Unohana muttered "…we'll discuss that in the captains meeting today. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya taichou, I want you to continue your workout routine. I believe Kuchiki taichou handed you your new routine right?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

* * *

"Well done, well done, well done…" Ukitake exclaimed. Obviously, he was referring to the success of Hitsugaya's transfer to the Kuchiki mansion as well as the fact that they were able to prevent Aizen from harassing the boy captain.

"I agree with Ukitake taichou. Your performance as well as Hitsugaya taichou's is very superb. You were able to defend him. Well done indeed, Kuchiki Taichou" the captain general commented.

Byakuya simply nodded "However, we cannot ignore the fact that Hitsugaya taichou was injured and in this stage of his development, it is absolutely imperative that we avoid such events" he explained

The other captains nodded in agreement.

"Which brings us to our next topic…" the general started "…we have found a solution to the problem but we need your permission to execute it, Kuchiki taichou"

"Oh?"

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he felt the cool water splash against his bare skin. He always love these moments. Baths always seem to relax him. After a few more minutes under the shower, he turned the faucet off, dried hiself up, got dressed and headed out the bathroom where he came face to face with Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou?" he was genuinely surprised. Byakiya never waited for him to finish his bath.

"I will make this short and clear, Hitsugaya taichou…" Byakuya started

Hitsugaya gulped.

"Althought we were able to prevent Aizen from harming you, the fact still remains that you were still injured. Thus, we have come to a conclusion that you will be transferred to a safer location"

"Safer location? Where is that?"

"Room 002…" Byakuya paused "….the room next to mine"

To be continued

Sorry for the long update. Please review.


	9. Poisoned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

I would like to thank all my reviewers for sending me your opinions. It is your reviews that made this fic thrive thus far.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Poisoned**

Hitsugaya mouthed the word 'wow' as he entered his new room. It was definitely bigger than the previous room. Around 6 times bigger. In the middle of the circular room was a four post, king sized bed adorned with green curtains around it and decorated with silver linens and emerald stitches. He looked down and saw the emerald colored carpet matching the silver window curtains decorated with olive green designs on the bottom.

Beside the bed were two small bedside tables, one on each side. And beside the two bedside tables were doors leading to the rooms behind the bed, on the left, a door leading to the closet, on the right, a door leading to the bathroom.

"This is your new room, room 002, Hitsugaya sama" the butler said, stepping aside to let the younger soul in. "Byakuya sama had this room immediately redecorated to appeal to you. I hope you find it satisfactory, Hitsugaya sama"

"Y-yeah…" Hitsugaya stuttered still in awe about the decoration of the room "…it's more than satisfactory"

The butler smiled then bowed and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Once he door was closed, Hitsugaya ran towards the bed and plopped back down. It's been long since he's slept in a king sized bed. His room back at the tenth division is bigger than this one (captain's rooms are not big, their GIGANTIC) but the fact is, he has yet to go back to his division.

"Hitsugaya sama…" a small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in" he yelled back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and the face of a young girl in a maid's uniform appeared. "Hitsugaya sama, Byakuya sama would like to inquire if you would join him for lunch 30 minutes later?"

"Yes, I'll be right there" he replied. The girl nodded and left, closing the door gently.

* * *

Like before, the boy captain found himself admiring the Kuchiki mansion as he looked around the dining hall. In the middle of the grand room was a large, circular table able to accommodate around 25 people. On one side sat Byakuya and three chairs to the right was…

"Ukitake taichou?" the boy asked as he took a seat three chairs to the left of the nobleman.

"Yo, Hitsugaya taichou. Surprised?" Ukitake smiled at the boy

"Well, a little. But then again, you're not the last person I expect to see here"

Ukitake chuckled at this "well, that's great. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is to discuss some matters with Kuchiki taichou regarding your return to captainship"

Hitsugaya was visibly startled when he heard this. _'My captainship? Am I gonna be removed?'_

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya taichou…" Byakuya said, as if reading the mind of the boy "…it only means that we'll be discussing about when you'll be well enough to attend captain meetings. It doesn't mean you'll be removed"

Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there, he thought he'll be demoted. "Well, if its just that, then I'm fine enough to attend it"

Ukitake brightened "Well, if that's what you think then we'll be happy to welcome you tomorrow"

Byakuya watched the two converse about the boy's return to captainship. If it was up to him, he'll remove Hitsugaya from captainship. It's not that he thinks that the boy is incompetent. He's just….what's the word…worried. If before the war, Hitsugaya was assaulted, then what would happen to him if he were to take a major part in battle.

The nobleman tried not to think about the possibilities and concentrated on finishing the food served by the staff.

"Sugoi" both Hitsugaya and Ukitake said in unison as the various, delicious looking food was served right in front of them.

"Ittadakimasu" the senior exclaimed followed by the other two. "Mmmm, this is delicious, ne? Hitsugaya taichou?"

The boy did not respond causing Ukitake and Byakuya to look at him. Suddenly…he puked

Both men's eyes widened in horror as the boy continued vomiting. Byakuya could feel his breathing become shallow and his blood run cold as the boy now vomited not the food but blood.

"Call the fourth squad immediately!!!" the nobleman yelled to the servants who dutifully followed.

Hitsugaya is now on all fours on the floor, vomiting blood and chunks of food. His breathing became shallow as his body lost strength slowly. Ukitake and Byakuya ran to his aid. What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

"Well, Unohana taichou, what happened to Hitsugaya taichou?" Ukitake asked the doctor sternly. Unohana simply shook her head.

"Sumimasen, Ukitake taichou but I haven't seen this type of disease in my entire life"

"Sou ka" Ukitake rubbed his chin in deep thought "Oh yeah, where's Kuchiki taichou?"

"He's currently in the Kuchiki mansion, looking at the kitchen to find out if Hitsugaya taichou was accidentally poisoned"

* * *

"Well?" Byakuya coldly asked his servants and Butlers.

"We're sorry, Byakuya sama…" the oldest and most trustworthy of the group spoke "…but we found no poison in the kitchen. The toxic products are far away from the kitchen like you ordered"

"Is that so?" he turned around, his hair following his fluid movements. His anger being hidden from any senses a shingami posses "continue your search"

The servants nodded then dispersed. He waited until all servants are gone. He looked around the room and found no one. Hitsugaya was poisoned, he's sure of it and since no one is around to hear him say it….

"Fuck"

To be continued

Please review


	10. An Unknown Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**An Unknown Enemy**

"So, what are your findings?" Yamamoto spoke to the eight captains in front of him. He, however, was referring to Unohana.

"Hitsugaya taichou was poisoned by a powerful substance. We have yet to identify it but according to our analysis, this substance would have killed any low level shinigami" the doctor explained with a grim expression on her face. They thought Hitsugaya was doing well then this happens.

"Is that all you've found out?" the general opened one eye to tell them that he is dead-serious about this topic. The war against the arrancar is fast approaching and they can't afford to lose the wielder of the most powerful ice type zanpakuto.

Unohana nodded

"What about you, Kuchiki taichou?" this time, the old man turned towards Byakuya "have you found any clues in the Kuchiki mansion?"

Byakuya shook his head "My servants found none. I found none. It seems that the poison was put into his system not through food but through an injection"

"I see. What is Hitsugaya taichou's condition right now?" this time, the old man turned to Ukitake.

"We've decided that Hitsugaya taichou will be held in room 002. All the necessary equipments and medicine will be transported there and Hitsugaya taichou will be closely monitored. So far, his condition is stable" the sickly man announced.

The general nodded, satisfied with the explanation given by the three captains.

"If you let me look at him, then maybe I'll be able to determine the venom and make anti venom" everyone turned towards Kurotsochi.

The room fell silent as each captain contemplated on Kurotsochi's suggestion. Then, the general sighed "very well, but you are not to do anything more than to look at the symptoms of Hitsugaya taichou and make analysis. Everything that will be inserted inside Hitsugaya taichou's body will need the permission of Unohana taichou"

"Arigatou" Kurotsochi grinned at the prospect of discovering something new.

* * *

He can't move. He can barely breathe. Damn! What's wrong with him? Hitsugaya lay on his bed, cords and monitoring equipments attached to his body. He hasn't lost his figure but he lost his color. He is now very pale and his eyes became droopy. His eye bags seems enlarged and his hair is in disarray. His breathing is shallow and his lips are purple. He looks dead.

"Kuso" he whispered as he looked around the room. No one was there. That is until the door opened and in came Byakuya, Unohana, Ukitake and…

"Kurotsochi taichou? Komamura taichou?" Hitsugaya spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" Komamura began "How are you?"

Hitsugaya groaned in response

"This is very interesting" Kurotsochi lifted one of Hitsugaya's forearms and examined it "...I haven't seen this before. This _has_ to be studied"

"Kurotsochi taichou…" Komamura gave the scientist a look "…Don't get carried away. That is the reason why I'm here" yes, Komamura is mainly used to discipline shinigami, lower or as high as he is. And he is here now to ensure the proper discipline of one of the naughtiest captains of all, second only to Zaraki.

"I know, I know" Kurotsochi said impatiently as he took a sample of blood. The blood was, in itself, thicker that usual and not to mention darker. After looking at it for a while, he took the boy's temperature then left, Komamura not far behind him. Once the door was closed, Unohana took a seat beside the boy captain.

"How are you feeling, Hitsugaya taichou? Are you feeling any better?" she inquired in that motherly tone, stroking the boy's hair.

The only thing that was heard from the boy was a gurgled noise.

Unohana chuckled a little "I'll take that as a no"

"Don't, Hitsugaya taichou, we'll soon find out what's causing this" Ukitake said reassuringly to the boy "Isn't that right, Kuchiki taichou" the man turned towards the Kuchiki.

Byakuya was silent for a moment then spoke "Yes, I'll make sure of that"

* * *

The captains gathered again at the meeting hall the next day. But unlike any other meetings, this meeting was called by Unohana, not by the captain general.

"This better be important" Zaraki growled as he entered the hall obviously annoyed by the fact that his training session was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Zaraki taichou…" Unohana spoke in a serious tone "…this will concern every single shingami in souls society"

"Well, what is it? It must be big?" Kyouraku raised his hat.

"Yes it is. I have found no traces of Aizen's reiatsu nor any of the enemy's reiatsu for that matter on Hitsugaya taichou's bloodstream" she began

"And what does that have to do with us?" Zaraki growled again.

Unohana remained silent after that. The tension in the air rose dramatically until she spoke "It means that the one who poisoned Hitsugaya taichou is among us"

To be continued

Place your bets, who is the one who poisoned Hitsugaya?

Please review


	11. Kurotsochi Mayuri

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Kurotsochi Mayuri**

Byakuya walked through the soul society grounds on his way to the meeting room. His eyes moving from left to right, looking at the eyes of frightened shingami. Unohana said that the culprit is among them which means that someone in soul society poisoned the boy captain. But who? That's the question and unless there is a clear answer, everyone's a suspect.

* * *

The door of the first division opened to let him enter. Zaraki, Kurotsochi and Kyouraku have yet to arrive.

"Kuchiki taichou" Ukitake looked at the nobleman. Byakuya looked at him as well. Was it Ukitake? Impossible, the man treats the boy like his own son.

How about Unohana? Highly unlikely. The woman wouldn't hurt a fly.

Komamura? The man barely goes to visit the boy. Besides that, he also have an insanely huge amount of sense of justice.

Zaraki is a likely suspect. He does, after all, constantly complain about the boy eating away his time. Then again, the man's reiatsu is so great, it would've left small traces.

Soi Fong? Hmm, the woman's obscurity is a factor to consider. But then again, she's been too busy training the guards to elaborate an assassination plan.

How about Kyouraku? No chance in hell!! The man's too lazy to do it.

Yamamoto sou taichou? Again, no chance in hell!!! Not only does the man have a strong sense of justice, he also have a strong reiatsu. He would've left small traces of reiatsu on the boy's body.

Last but not least, Kurotsochi…hmm…he was pretty excited about getting a guinea pig with a huge amount of reiatsu. Conclusion: Possible suspect

The again, there's Hinamori, Aizen's loyal pet dog. She could've poisoned Hitsugaya for him 'betraying' her. Conclusion, possible suspect.

Matsumoto? Not a chance. She treats the boy captain as her own little brother.

Kira Izuru…the man is faithful to Hinamori and its been rumored that he and Hitsugaya are close rivals for the girl's heart. Conclusion: Possible suspect

Shuuhei? The man has a crush on Matsumoto and lately, Matsumoto is worried sick for Hitsugaya. If Hitsugaya dies, then she'll soon fall to a depressed state so he wouldn't want that.

Abarai? He's currently in the real world together with Rukia, the ryokas, and the two from the eleventh division. All of which are ruled out as suspects.

Hanatarou? Hmm, rumor has it that the boy is jealous of Hitsugaya's reiatsu despite the fact that their about the same age. But then again, the boy is under Unohana ruling him out as a suspect.

Byakuya didn't notice that the captains are now complete and are staring at him. He didn't notice the fact that his reiatsu is darkening by the minute.

The general coughed, snapping him out of his trance.

"Do you have anything bothering you, Kuchiki taichou?" the general opened one eye.

"None, sir" he replied in his usual stoic tone.

"Very well, we shall now begin the captain's meeting. First and foremost, I would like to know the results of Kurotsochi's research on the poison" the old man looked at the scientist.

"Huh? Oh yes…umm…I have yet to draw out any conclusions but I suggest you give this to him" Kurotsochi handed Unohana a test tube containing green liquid.

"Are you sure?" Unohana gave the scientist a disapproving look "You said that you have yet to draw out any conclusions, Kurotsochi taichou. If so, then we're not sure if this will do him good or harm"

"Just give it to him! I want to know what the reaction will be"

"What?!" Ukitake glared at the mad man "Kurotsochi, could it be that you're poisoning Hitsugaya taichou so that you can experiment on him?"

The other captains glared at the man

"W-what are you talking about? I only want him to drink the medicine so that I'll know what the formula would be for the cure. We can't perfect this overnight you know!"

"Enough!" the general growled "Although suspicious, Kurotsochi is right, these things are trial and error, we can only hope for Hitsugaya taichou's speedy recovery, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Hai!" the captains chorused

"Dismiss" the general said. With that, the captains started walking away. Byakuya then stopped as he passed through Kurotsochi.

"12th division captain, Kurotsochi Mayuri, I have my eye on you" with that, he resumed on exiting the vicinity.

To be Continued

Is Mayuri really the suspect? Or is it someone else? Next chapter would be Hinamori Momo

Please review


	12. Hinamori Momo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

I would just like to use this part of this chapter to say thank you to all my reviewers. Your support for this story made this fanfiction my longest ever.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Hinamori Momo**

Byakuya looked at the girl with a serious expression, looking for something, anything suspicious at all.

"Shirou-chan, are you okay?" Hinamori sat beside her childhood friend. They may have different perspectives about Aizen's innocence but other than that, all is well.

"Baka…" Hitsugaya whispered with a raw voice "…Its Hitsugaya taichou to you. Besides, do you think I would die just from a—" he coughed, blood escaping his mouth cutting his sentence short.

"Hitsugaya kun…"

"Don't worry, Hinamori fukutaichou…" Ukitake entered the room with a smile on his face "…we're doing everything we can to catch the culprit"

Hinamori nodded as she stroked Hitsugaya's hair.

"Tch, oi, stop doing that, Bed wetter momo!" he slapped her hand away while covering his mouth as he coughed once more.

Hinamori smiled at this. He always did act grumpy when she's around. "Mou, shirou chan, that's mean"

"Urusei!" the boy frowned.

Ukitake chuckled at the child like actions of the poisoned captain. But like Byakuya, he can't let his gurad down. Everyone is a suspect.

Suddenly, the alarms blared off around the room. All residents looked nervously as Hitsugaya's chest rose high up and his mouth shot open—he's having a cardiac arrest.

"Shirou chan?"

"Hinamori fukutaichou, please leave the room immediately" Unohana requested as she rushed to the boy's side.

"Ah, H-hai" with that, the girl left. Byakuya's eyes followed the young girl exit the room.

* * *

"Hinamori fukutaichou" Byakuya approached the girl. He has no need to stay inside the room. After all, he has absolutely no idea on the procedures required to stabilize Hitsugaya. 

"Kuchiki taichou?" the girl turned around to face the Kuchiki.

"Quite a trouble Hitsugaya taichou is in right now, don't you think?" Byakuya eyed the girl suspiciously.

Hinamori nodded "It pains me to see him like this, Kuchiki taichou. He is after all my childhood friend"

"And yet you still do not believe Aizen is the man who sexually assaulted him"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" the girl exclaimed then lowered her head as realization hit her—she is talking to Kuchiki Byakuya, a man who sees everyone as a mere peasant. "I know Aizen taichou didn't rape him, Kuchiki taichou. I just know it" she said, in a lower voice.

Byakuya stared at the bun haired girl for a few moments. Then, he spoke "So, who do you think poisoned Hitsugaya taichou?"

"It's not Aizen taichou" she replied and Byakuya took note of the fact the girl is trembling.

"Of course not. He, along with all the other arrancars, are already ruled out as suspects. Which means that the culprit is among us" the nobleman stared down on the girl who is now shaking violently.

"I-I-I….I DIDN'T DO IT!!! I DID NOTHING!!! I'M INNOCENT!!!" the bun haired girl yelled then ran away to the opposite direction, tears following her. Byakuya stared at her path of escape for a few moments, contemplating on their conversation. Just then, Ukitake emerged from the room.

"Kuchiki taichou, you may come in now" he said, his smile nowhere in sight. He is not a doctor nor a nurse but the sickly man had made himself familiar with the procedures required for such instances. Byakuya nodded and entered the room.

* * *

'_What the hell?' _the Kuchiki stared in horror at the boy. He is in worse condition than he was found raped. His skin is so pale that one would mistake it as a white bed sheet. His lips were in a purplish color while his eyes are surrounded by large, dark violet eye bags. The worst part is that the boy is foaming at the mouth. 

"This is the best we can do for now" Unohana said gravely as she walked up beside the boy and sat on the bed, gently caressing the white hair of the sleeping prodigy.

"How is he feeling?" Byakuya asked Ukitake. Silence filled the room and as much as Byakuya would hate to admit it, the silence is making him nervous. Then finally, Unohana spoke.

"Kuchiki taichou, the poison has taken his ability to speak"

To be continued.

Next up, he may be obscure and almost always left out of scenes but he is also a potential suspect: Kira Izuru

Please review


	13. Kira Izuru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Kira Izuru**

"I suppose you are all wondering why I called you all here today" Unohana spoke in front of not only the captains but the vice captains as well. "I called you all here because Hitsugaya taichou has been poisoned and according to our research, the culprit is among us. We also discovered that the culprit is a seated officer"

'_A seated officer?'_ Bykuya had to admit, he himself wasn't expecting that. He wasn't informed about it. If the culprit is strong enough to leave traces of reiatsu, then Hanatarou is out as a suspect. Don't get him wrong, the kid is a seated officer of the 4th division but his reiatsu is weak.

"Umm, what is Hitsugaya taichou's condition now, Unohana taichou?" everyone was shocked to hear from Kira.

"Kira, you're actually interested in this?" Ukitake looked at the skinny man in disbelief.

Kira scratched his head dumbly "Well, you see….Hinamori is really worried about him"

"Where _is _Hinamori fukutaichou anyway?" Byakuya eyed the blonde man with his infamous 'tell-me-the-truth-peasant-or-you'll-regret-it' stare.

"Umm…Last time I saw her, she was crying in her room" Kira replied.

"I see…" Byakuya broke the stare and he heard Kira sigh in relief in the background.

"Anyway…" Unohana butted in "…as long as we do not have the culprit in our hands, then we'll have to assume everyone as a suspect. I really sorry about this everyone but only me, Kuchiki taichou and Ukitake taichou are allowed to visit Hitsugaya taichou"

"WHAT?!" That was Matsumoto, who just came in the meeting room. She looked worse for wear and they can't blame her. She and Hitsugaya shared a strong connection that is more intense than other captains and vice captains.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou…" Unohana whispered in a somewhat guilty manner.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" the busty vice captain made her way angrily towards the doctor but Kira stopped her.

"Stop it, Matsumoto!" Kira blocked her path.

"LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO SEE HIM!!! HE'S MY CAPTAIN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!" she struggled against the blonde man's grip.

"Don't worry, Matsumoto fukutaichou, we'll conduct a test to see if the reiatsu matches your own. If not, then we'll allow you to visit Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana smiled at the busty woman.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A SUSPECT?!!!"

"Everyone is a suspect, Matsumoto fukutaichou…" Byakuya finally spoke. The commotion is irritating his ears "…and unless we find the culprit, we will not allow anyone near Hitsugaya taichou. Ukitake taichou, Unohana taichou and me have been ruled out as suspects. We are willing to rule you out if and only if you wait for the test results"

Matsumoto was silent after that. Then, she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she nodded reluctantly. She then ran outside after that.

"Wait a second…." Kira spoke "…its not fair that Matsumoto san would be ruled out and the rest of us not, we deserve to be ruled out as well and visit Hitsugaya taichou"

"You're awfully enthusiastic about this case aren't you, Kira fukutaichou, I wonder why" Byakuya glared at the man.

Kira simply shrunk at _that_ glare. Heck anyone would shrink if they were glared on like that. "Umm…well…you see…umm…uhh…you see, Hinamori is really worried for him. And I'm worried about Hinamori"

"You're worried about Hinamori fukutaichou when it is Hitsugaya taichou who is suffering, Why is that?" his glare continued to pierce through the vice captain.

Kira's breathing shallowed but before Byakuya continued the 'interrogation' Unohana stepped in.

"That's enough, Kuchiki taichou. Remember, we may have yet to rule out suspects but we do not have enough evidence to conclude a solid suspect"

Byakuya simply gave the doctor his signature 'hn' then left.

* * *

"Hitsugaya taichou" the nobleman entered the room where the boy captain is. 

Hitsugaya looked at him with half lidded eyes. He's still foaming at the mouth and he could do nothing but groan in reply. The poison has taken his ability to speak, his ability to eat, his ability to do work. Basically, it has taken his ability to function in society and he hates.

Byakuya sat beside the boy and put his palm on the prodigy's head to feel his temperature—its not going down. _'Damnit!'_

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya taichou, we are close to solving this case. Rest for awhile" its true, they are close. They have now limited the suspects to seated officers. But without Hitsugaya, they're really having a hard time. After all, the boy is the one in charge of the investigative division.

Hitsugaya groaned, trying to say 'thank you' but he can't and all that came out was a muffled sound and the dripping of that foam on the side of his mouth.

"Rest, Hitsugaya taichou" Byakuya leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. It is a first in a number of decades as he never kissed anyone after Hisana's death.

To be continued

Please review


	14. The Culprit!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

It makes me sad that none of my readers got the real culprit. Then again, I gave no clues whatsoever on who is the culprit because like I always say:

**_'Obscurity is a criminal's greatest ally'_**

This chapter would reveal the real culprit

**The Culprit!**

Byakuya stroked his visitor's silver hair as the boy slept. Its 12:00 in the evening and for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He is wearing nothing but a white yukata and his kenseikan are nowhere in sight. The nobleman looked in pity at the boy's pale face and foaming mouth. It's as if for every passing moment, this young captain's life is slipping away from their grasp.

The boy groaned a little in his sleep, the foam dripping out of his mouth and falling on the white pillow.

The Kuchiki simply continued looking at the boy and stroking his hair.

The young captain continued to groan and this time, Byakuya got worried. More groans escaped the young boy's mouth.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to know why the boy is groaning so much. It was then that he realized the boy isn't groaning, his mumbling something. Immediately, the nobleman strained his ears to hear clearly what the boy is trying to say.

"I-Is-I…ne…" was all he heard. His eyes narrowed and brows furrowed even more. What could that be?

* * *

As usual, the nobleman made his way to the meeting room. And as usual, people around him either stepped aside or bowed. But unlike any usual day, his mind is filled with something very disturbing—Hitsugaya mumbled something in his sleep. Is it a clue to who his killer is? Or is it just some conversation in his dream that he happened to say? Whatever the case, it didn't help him sleep.

"You're late, Kuchiki taichou" The general spoke looking at the Kuchiki. Needless to say, all captains were surprised. Kuchiki Byakuya is never late in any meetings.

"Sumimasen, Yamamoto sou taichou" he replied in his usual stoic tone.

"It's alright, I understand that you're up all night taking care of Hitsugaya taichou and so far, you havce done an excellent job, Kuchiki taichou"

"I am merely doing my job as a captain, sou taichou"

"Can we proceed?" Kurotsochi interrupted "I didn't come here just to hear compliments for Kuchiki taichou"

The other captains looked at the scientist then the general spoke "very well, we're all here to report about Hitsugaya taichou's current condition and the culprit"

"Tch, they said that the reiatsu is too small to be a captain's right? Then what does this have to do with me?" Zaraki crossed his arms across his chest. The general ignored him and signaled Unohana to report.

"Well, we've ruled out many suspects such as: Matsumoto fukutaichou, Yumichika, Ikkaku, all captains…"

Byakuya didn't pay much heed to what Unohana was saying. His mind is focused on what the boy 'said' last night.

"…Kira fukutaichou and Hinamori fukutaichou" Unohana finished.

"Wait, you said no one on your squad, does that mean that all of your members are suspects?" Soi Fong inquired.

Unohana bowed her head "Sadly yes. I won't deny the fact that most of my division members have access to poisonous products"

"Wait, you didn't mention anyone from my division as well" Kurotsochi exclaimed

"Kurotsochi taichou, you're division have more access to poisonous chemicals than my division members. It's only fair"

"So the culprit is a seated officer of the fourth or 12th division?" Ukitake inquired.

"Not really. If you listened closely, you will see that there are still a number of suspects in the 11th and 2nd division. This is because 11th division members tend to have a high degree of reiatsu while 2nd division members have stealth training. The fact that we have yet to catch the culprit despite the security means that many of them is a potential suspect"

"I see…" that was the general, still deep in thought. It was then that the old man noticed Byakuya's distant stare "…Is something the matter, Kuchiki taichou?"

Byakuya immediately snapped out of his trance. "None, sou taichou" he sternly replied.

"Yeah, you've been quieter than usual lately" Kyouraku voiced out.

"Hmm, well, my mind has been preoccupied with what Hitsugaya taichou mumbled last night" the nobleman confessed.

"Mumbled? What did he say?" Unohana is now genuinely curious.

"He said 'I-Is-I..ne'"

The room fell silent, all in deep thought on the meaning of that 'phrase'

"Tch, probably something random that he voiced out while talking to someone in his dreams" Zaraki growled "Can we go now?"

The general snapped out of it as well "yes you may, Dismiss" with that, the captains left the meeting hall.

* * *

"Hitsugaya taichou, time for your medicine" Unohana walked in the boy's room with a smile followed by Isane, Hanatarou, Ukitake, Byakuya, Kurotsochi, Komamura and three more fourth division members.

"First, I need to extract my chemical" Kurotsochi said drawing blood from the boy's arm. Satisfied with the sample, he left, Komamura not far behind (He's guarding Kurotsochi remember?)

"Alright, now for the medicine, Isane" Unohana turned to her trusty vice captain.

"Hai, Unohana taichou" with that, the white haired girl approached Hitsugaya.

The boy groaned and his head turned to Byakuya, Ukitake and Unohana. He groaned even more.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya taichou, this won't hurt" Isane smiled sweetly as she took Hitsugaya's forearm.

More groans escaped his lips and he's now thrashing violently, throwing Isane to the floor.

"Hitsugaya taichou, behave yourself!" Unohana scolded but the boy continued to thrash, as if trying to get up.

'_What is he trying to do?'_ Byakuya's brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what's going on. He watched as Ukitake and other fourth division members pinned Hitsugaya down. Then, the boy looked at him with pleading eyes. _'What do you want me to do, Hitsugaya taichou? What are you trying to say?' _

"Hitsugaya taichou please calm down, this won't hurt, I promise" Isane struggled to get the boy captain to stay still.

'_Well that was a stupid statement, the boy isn't afraid to be sliced in half so what makes you think he'll be afraid of a small needle' _Byakuya thought. _'He's scared of something else, but what?'_

Then, his eyes widened in realization _'I-Is-I…ne…of course!'_

To be continued

Well, I believe I've been quite obvious on this one. Please review.


	15. You're Still My Doll

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 15. Enjoy!!!

**You're Still My Doll**

"The results are conclusive, Isane fukutaichou tried to inject Hitsugaya taichou with a strong poison. The reiatsu found on Hitsugaya taichou's body also matches her own" the general announced in front of the court. He opened one eye to stare at the nurse "How do you plead?"

Isane stared down at her feet "Both guilty and not guilty, sou taichou"

"Nani?" the old man opened another eye so both eyes are open.

"Both guilty and not guilty, sou taichou" she repeated.

"What do you mean?" the man glared at the nurse.

"I won't admit the fact that I injected poison into Hitsugaya taichou's bloodstream but I won't deny the fact that I tried to stop myself"

"You are doing nothing whatsoever to relieve our confusion, Isane fukutaichou" Byakuya commented.

"I mean, I don't have control of myself, sir. My body seemed to move on its own accord and I can't stop it…" Isane looked at the jury "…I beg of you, arrest me if you will but please, look into this issue"

Murmurs erupted in the court room.

"Order, order" the sou taichou yelled "What is the jury's decision?"

Byakuya stood up "Kotetsu Isane, vice captain of the 4th division, shall be imprisoned. However, no further punishments can be made until we've come to a solid conclusion regarding her alibi" he announced.

The sou taichou nodded "Very well, Kotetsu Isane, you will be held in the prison until we've looked into your alibi. DISMISS"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya looked down on the boy.

"Better" Hitsugaya replied in a low voice, raw and broken. He's regained his ability to speak and the foam on his mouth is nowhere in sight.

"That's good"

"What's the conclusion about my case? Was Isane fukutaichou the real culprit?" He asked through half lidded, tired eyes.

"All evidences are conclusive but we have yet to look into her alibi. It's quite a solid alibi so we still have to come to a conclusion but she had agreed to be arrested for the time being" Byakuya replied in his usual stoic, emotionless tone.

Hitsugaya nodded then promptly covered his mouth as he coughed out blood. Yes, he's still coughing out blood but it's a huge improvement when compared to the amount of blood he coughed during his poisoned state. "Are there anymore suspects?"

Byakuya shook his head. "So far, our efforts are put into looking into Isane fukutaichou's alibi"

"Hitsugaya taichou!" Ukitake came in with a huge smile on his face and a bag full of candy on his left arm "Good to see your all better!"

"Ukitake taichou? What's with the huge bag?" the boy looked at the man confusedly.

"Its for you" with that, the sickly captain revealed the contents of the bag.

An animated vein popped by Hitsugaya's forehead "Ukitake taichou, I told you I don't eat that stuff!"

"Oh come on, Matsumoto said that a bag of candies never lasts long in your division"

"That's because she eats it all"

"She's the one who eats it?" the man looked at the boy disbelievingly.

"Yes, she's responsible for the consumption of all the food in my division" Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana walked in with a gentle smile on her face.

"Arigatou, Unohana taichou"

"I'm really sorry about Isane's actions. I never thought that she's the one who poisoned you" Unohana lowered her head in apology.

"Iie, it's nothing really, Unohana taichou. As far as I know, we have yet to confirm if she really is the culprit" Hitsugaya waved his hand dismissively.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya taichou. I promise you, we will find the culprit as soon as possible"

* * *

"Well, what's the verdict on Isane fukutaichou's case?" The general asked the captain's in front of him. His gaze focused particularly on Unohana, Ukitake, Byakuya and Soi Fong (since she's in charge of the main 'police' unit of soul society)

"Hai, so far, we've confirmed none of Isane fukutaichou's alibi. My conclusion is that she is guilty as charged" Soi Fong announced.

The general nodded then turned his head to the three main people involved in the case.

Unohana sadly lowered her head, a gesture stating that her findings also leads to Soi Fong's conclusion.

"I have yet to complete my investigation, Yamamoto dono" Ukitake announced

"I've found nothing to confirm Isane fukutaichou's alibi except one" Byakuya voiced out, his tone serious and emotionless (as usual).

The captains turned to look at the nobleman whose eyes are closed and remained silent for dramatic effect. Then, he spoke…

"During the inspection of her body, I've found a small symbol by her right shoulder"

"So? Its probably a tattoo or something" Soi Fong commented Byakuya shook his head in disagreement.

"The symbol matches a sign used for a powerful kidou known as puppet master—a kidou mainly used for mind control"

Before the other captains commented on this statement, a shinigami from the sixth division barged in.

"KUCHIKI TAICHOU, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU HAS BEEN ATTACKED!!!"

* * *

For the first time in ages, shinigami felt Byakuya's anger as his reiatsu steadily climbed up and his breathing, shallow in fury.

The other captains stared wide eyed at the room. Ice and sword slices were everywhere. Blood spattered across the walls and ceilings. Whatever took place in here, it's obvious that Hitsugaya put on a valiant struggle. But despite his struggles, it is evident that he lost as the captains stared at the boy right now.

The boy captain is pinned on the wall opposite the door. His hands nailed together above his head. His feet is about a foot above ground and is also nailed together on the wall. His body is stretched almost to its limits and blood traveled down his recovering muscles like small, red rivers. His face is covered entirely in blood and one would clearly see the carving on his chest (obviously done by a blade since the wound is very deep) that read:

"AIZEN'S PROPERTY"

To be continued

Guys, there is a possibility that this fic, along with my other fanfics, would be **_discontinued_** due to the fact that a person who read this fic made a comment about it. I won't tell who is it but he did say that this story goes well below satisfactory level and I should stop writing it.

On the bright side, this fic had gathered more than 90 reviews up to date. THAK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

Please review


	16. The REAL cuprit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support. It is you guys that made me continue this fanfic and it will be finished and WILL exceed 20 chapters. I have yet to get over my classmate's comment on this fic so don't expect too much from this and the next chapter.

P.S. For those who tried to find the review that urged me to discontinue this fanfic, please, you won't find it. That comment was made rigtht in front of my face, by my classmate, heard by my other classmates so you could guess humiliating it was for me (The fact that our subject was Human literature didn't help either)

Anyway, here is chapter 16. enjoy!!!

**Unohana's TRUE Zanpakutou and The REAL culprit**

Byakuya gritted his teeth behind his closed lips as the picture of Hitsugaya's bloody form flashed in his mind over and over and over again. Even though they put him in the room beside his own, they were still unable to protect him.

Damn it!

He's currently outside room 003, the room next to Hitsugaya's. Room 002 was destroyed so they transferred the boy in a different room to heal him.

"Why didn't we feel his reiatsu?" Ukitake thought out loud. He is standing beside Byakuya, also outside of room 003.

"Most likely because we are too far from him. The captain's meeting hall is, after all, quite a distance away from here" Byakuya replied, making sure that his tone didn't express any strip of anger that threatened to spill deep inside him.

Ukitake nodded at this. "Well, we can't protect him and attend captain meetings all at once. Either one of us don't attend or we take him with us to the captain meetings"

Byakuya didn't respond. He thought about Ukitake's proposal. It's really not a bad proposal. If they take Hitsugaya to the meetings with them, then not only will he be able to return to his captainship a lot faster, he'll also have more protection.

On the not so bright side, the walls on the meeting hall isn't built with the same material used for the Kuchiki mansion. Aizen could cast Kyouka Suigetsu upon them without them knowing it. If they were to rebuild its walls with the amplifying stone, then the danger would lurk on the trip there. It seems like they can't escape from Kyouka Suigetsu unless they find a way to block it.

"Kuchiki taichou?" it was only now that the nobleman noticed that he'd been spacing out. Unohana had came out of the room and called them both. Ukitake already went in.

Unohana looked at the Kuchiki for awhile, making sure that the nobleman is back to reality, then gestured for him to follow her.

Byakuya did as he was 'told' and followed the doctor in.

Ukitake is sitting on the bedside, caressing the boy's head. "Kuchiki taichou…" the man sadly looked up at the Kuchiki.

"What's his current condition?" he asked, trying to ignore the twisting sensation in his stomach at the sight of the boy.

To a normal shingami, the boy would look like he's still sleeping. Only the protrusion of chords inserted here and there would reveal the real story of the boy. Bandages covered nearly 85 percent of his body. In some areas, blood had penetrated through the bandages, seeping out of the creases and staining the white, satin covering of the bed.

"He's currently stable, although he has a fever but it's caused only by a minor infection" Unohana replied, taking another roll of bandages and removing the ones where blood seeped through. Particularly, on the chest area where Aizen wrote his 'message' "This is the 5th time I change his bandages"

"And the wound?" Byakuya need not to mention what wound he was referring to. All of the inhabitants of that room know what wound is that.

"It was hard but luckily, I've managed to heal it.It won't leave any scars, don't worry" the doctor proceeded in taking the bandages off the boy and wrapping it with new ones.

"Anyway…" Ukitake started, trying to break the gloom and doom atmosphere enveloping the room "…what about the investigation on Isane fukutaichou's case, have there been any conclusions to her alibi?"

Byakuya shook his head "Kurotsochi taichou is currently inspecting the weird symbol I found on her shoulder as we speak. The conclusion won't be revealed until later in the captain's afternoon meeting"

"Which bring us to another subject…" Ukitake seriously looked at his two companions "…what are we going to do with Hitsugaya taichou? Aizen already knows where he is, so how do we protect him? We can't protect him while attend a meeting at the same time"

Silence fell on the room

"I'll stay…" Unohana spoke "…You two have yet to complete your investigations so it is vital that you attend this afternoon's hearing"

The two looked disapprovingly at the doctor. She only smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I can defend myself and Hitsugaya taichou. I am, after all, a captain"

An awkward silence fell on the room. It was several minutes before both men nodded their heads.

* * *

Isane sat nervously on the chair in front of the captains. She looked down at her feet while fiddling her fingers. She's been accused of a crime she knows she committed but knows that she tried to stop. What's their conclusion?

"We've been waiting for you" the general growled as the scientist entered the room.

"Sumimasen, soutaichou but it took me quite some time to decode the symbol that Kuchiki taichou found" he bowed, then glaring at the Kuchiki for giving him such hard task.

Byakuya simply 'hmph-ed' at the scientist "And? What's your conclusion?"

Kurotsochi coughed. "It id indeed a symbol for a mind controlling kidou spell. I've extracted some rieatsu from it. It's too small to make a match but I am 100 sure that it did not come from Isane fukutaichou. She was being controlled by someone"

Isane sighed in relief. So her name has been cleared, but she wants to know who would want to erase her.

"So, we now have a new suspect in our hands. Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaat!" Soi Fong rolled her eyes.

"On the bright side, at least we have little to go on now" Kurotsochi smirked "the reiatsu sample is not that huge but I can guarantee that it is of vice captain to captain class"

Gasps and murmurs erupted in the meeting hall.

"What else did you find?" Byakuya stepped forward, wanting to know more. The sooner they solve this case, the sooner they can get back on blocking Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Well…nothing much really" the man scratched his head with his overly long fingernail

"How about the Kidou spell, did you find any details about it?" that's all he needs to know. That's all Byakuya needs to know and then he can close in on a suspect.

Kurotsochi and the other captains stared at the nobleman for a few minutes. What can they say? The man's enthusiasm towards this case goes ell beyond the normal, stoic, emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya the all know "Well, I did find out that the kidou is extremely hard to perform. Only a true master of the dark arts could successfully pull it off"

Byakuya nodded at this as he turned around and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Komamura hollered at the retreating figure of the nobleman.

Byakuya didn't answer. Instead, he continued exiting the meeting hall. 'A master of the dark arts' that's all he needs to know.

* * *

"So you're here" Unohana smiled, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Unohana taichou? You're gurading Hitsugaya taichou? Well that's a laugh!" Aizen smirked as he revealed himself in front of the doctor.

"Aizen taichou, please don't underestimate me, I am a captain after all" Unohana gave her usual bright smile while drawing her sword.

"Oh" Aizen smirked…this should be easy. Slowly, he drew his own sword.

"Sever the head of the condemned…" Unohana began, running two fingers along the side of the blade "…Minazuki!!"

You could only imagine Aizen's surprise when Unohana's katana transformed itself into the grim reaper's scythe.

To be continued

Like I said, thank you all for your support. This fic will continue and WILL exceed 20 chapters.

I always thought Unohana is too kind and gentle to be all smiles and hugs

Please review!


	17. Unohana's Dark Side

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Unohana's Dark Side**

Aizen was barely able to dodge an attack aimed to chop off his head. Damn! Who would've thought that Unohana Retsu, most gentle shinigami in all of soul society, would have a scythe for a zanpakuto?!

"What's wrong, Aizen taichou? You seem to be having a hard time going through me." The doctor smiled sweetly at the intruder. Hitsugaya is only a few feet away from them and luckily, he's still undamaged. Even luckier is the fact that the boy is in a drug induced sleep meaning that he won't wake up until after 36 hours even if there's a bomb explosion right in front of him.

Aizen smirked in an attempt to hide his surprise "I thought your zanpakutou is that flying, healing green monster?"

"That is minazuki's defense form. Don't you know, Aizen taichou? Minazuki has two forms. This is her attack form" She explained with that cheery smile of hers, pointing the tip at Aizen then swinging it to her left where there is 'empty' space.

Apparently, that empty space Unohana just hit is Aizen's hiding place as he appeared from thin air, barely able to block the doctor's attack.

"Aizen taichou, you can't use Kyouka Suigetsu here"

* * *

Byakuya walked past the divisions as he headed for his destination. He now knows who the real culprit behind the poisoning of Hitsugaya is. 

"Kuchiki taichou?" he was abruptly stopped by a female voice. Reluctantly, the nobleman turned around and his eyes almost widened in surprise when he saw the state Matsumoto was in.

Matsumoto looked worse for wear. Her hair is untamed, her lipstick all messy and the bags under her eyes are just massive. Her robes are in disarray and it's quite obvious from the smell of sake that she has yet to indulge herself on basic proper hygiene.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, what business do you have with me?" he asked, keeping his tone stoic and emotionless.

"The case about Hitsugaya taichou, sir. Am I still a suspect? Can't I visit him?" she asked in an almost begging manner.

The nobleman only stared at the woman "No, you are no longer a suspect and you are allowed to visit Hitsugaya taichou only with Unohana taichou's permission" with that, he walked away. He stopped in his tracks as something came to mind. He turned back to the busty woman "Though you might want to clean yourself. Unohana taichou wouldn't allow a single dirt enter Hitsugaya taichou's room"

* * *

If you could read aizen's mind, then you'll only hear curses and more curses as he stared at his opponent a few feet away. His breathing became shallow and his head is bleeding like crazy. He has no wound on his body because Unohana only targets the head so most of the injuries are concentrated there. 

Unohana still has that innocent smile plastered on her face. There's blood on her face but that's Aizen's blood. She doesn't have a single wound on her entire body. "Aizen taichou, I'm very disappointed. I expected more from you" she teased

"Is that so?" Aizen forced a smile on his face but failed miserably. Instead, he settled for charging at the 'kind' doctor. You could imagine his surprise when he went _right through her!_

"Aizen taichou, Minazuki's attack form gives me the ability to let attacks pass harmlessly through me…" raising the scythe, she prepared for the final hit "…your attacks are now worthless"

The former 5th division captain barely dodged that attack meant to sever his head _again_.

"Why are you so determined to torture Hitsugaya taichou, Aizen Sousuke?" she lowered her scythe.

"You haven't tried it, haven't you?" Aizen managed to gasp out. This room seems to seal all his movements.

Unohana cocked her head to the side "Haven't tried what?"

"You haven't tried torturing him…" he began "…you haven't heard him beg for mercy, or scream in agony. You haven't seen his eyes plead for your pity. You haven't seen him helplessly struggle against a sea of pain and blood. I know, Unohana taichou, that none of you has ever experienced that for if you did, you'll be doing what I'm trying to do to him now. He is a drug, Unohana, a very addicting drug that you just can't get enough of…" Aizen closed his eyes, as if savoring the memories of Hitsugaya's torment "Bringing him back here was the _worst _mistake I ever made"

"Sou ka?" Unohana's expression darkened and her smile turned to a sadistic grin. "Gomen ne, Aizen taichou, but I'm afraid I can't relate to you. I'll have to dispose of you" with that, the scythe came down.

If the negacion beam had come a second later then Aizen would be dead.

"Running away?" Unohana looked up at the now ascending intruder.

"You caught me off guard, Unohana taichou, but that won't happen again" with that, the dimensional rip closed.

* * *

Byakuya was close to his destination. He's close, very close. But just as he was about to enter the division where his prey was, he sensed the presence of a negacion beam. Cautiously, he looked back only to see the beam coming from his division. 

'_Toushirou!'_ with that, he sped towards his division. He didn't even notice the fact that he just said (at least in his head) Hitsugaya's first name casually.

* * *

"What happened?" Both Ukitake and Byakuya entered the room in unison. They were both surprised to see Unohana sitting on the bed side, checking Hitsugaya's pulse, unharmed and unscathed. 

Unohana turned towards them with a very cheery smile. "Don't worry, all is well"

"Aizen?" Ukitake asked in a somewhat deranged tone.

"I was able to hold him off"

"And Hitsugaya taichou?" this time, it was Byakuya

"Safe and unscathed"

"Why is he naked?" the Kuchiki now noticed that the boy had been stripped off his clothes, boxers and everything.

An observant person would've barely noticed Unohana's smile slightly twitch. "His clothes were dirty so I have to change it. Not to mention…" she stood up and headed for the door "…I have to change too. I'm filthy, Kuchiki taichou, I leave the rest to you" with that, she disappeared in the halls of the mansion.

"Wow! I never would've thought Unohana taichou to be so strong" Ukitake voiced out. Byakuya didn't make any comments. Instead, he took off his haori and wrapped it around the boy. He'll be transferred to a room with more protection.

* * *

Unohana walked through the halls of the Kuchiki mansion… 

'_Careful, Unohana' _she scolded herself _'Careful or else you won't be able to return'_ she stopped in her tracks as she lifted one hand to cover her face.

'_I don't want to loose it' _The spread out fingers across her face did nothing to conceal a smile forming on her lip _'My dark and white side'_ Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as her smile nearly reached her ears to form a very sadistic face that would put eve Ichimaru's grin to shame.

'_**AFTER ALL, WHAT'S THE FUN IN LIVING IF YOU DON'T HAVE THEM BOTH!!!'**_

To be continued

Please review


	18. For Better Protection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you'll find this chapter at a satisfactory level

Here is chapter 18, enjoy!!!

**For Better Protection**

Byakuya walked through the halls of his mansion. He was very thankful that Hitsugaya was defended successfully. It was all thanks to Unohana Retsu, "gentle" captain of the fourth division. Both he and Ukitake were astounded by the mere fact that Unohana defended the boy without getting a scratch on her.

The nobleman sighed as he took a left to enter room 004 (room 003 was destroyed) where the boy was transferred.

"Kuchiki taichou" Ukitake beamed at him.

Byakuya simply nodded in recognition. Speaking of recognition, he recognized that Hitsugaya is already awake and sitting (well half sitting) on the bed.

"Hitsugaya taichou, how are you feeling?" he inquired in his usual stoic voice.

"Better" the boy replied, his voice raw and somewhat broken. It's quite clear that the boy is lying. His eyes are still droopy and blank, his eyebags have yet to disappear and the expression he's wearing is grim.

"It's her isn't it?" the boy suddenly asked.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "Nani?"

"It's her. She did this to me didn't she? She used a mind controlling kidou to control Isane fukutaichou didn't she?"

The nobleman was silent for a few moments. Then…he spoke…

"How did you know?"

"Ukitake taichou told me that only a true master of the dark arts could've performed the spell. Among all shinigami in seireitei, she's the only person I know to be considered as 'master of Kidou'"

Byakuya remained silent after that. He should've known this was coming. Hesitantly, the nobleman nodded. Deep inside, however, he can't help but admire the boy's ability to close in on a suspect so quickly.

"Umm…wait, are you saying that we already have a suspect?" Ukitake butted in, confused with the conversation of the two.

"Yes, we have. Although we have yet to confirm is, this person seems to be a great candidate" Byakuya replied, never taking his eyes off the boy's figure.

Hitsugaya sighed as he laid back down and tucked himself in. Why? Why would she want him dead?

* * *

"Geezus, why the hell are we here? If this is about that Hitsugaya's case again then I swear I'll—" Zaraki growled but Byakuya cut him off.

"You'll what?" the nobleman glared at the big captain, warning the man to be careful.

The huge man silenced himself. After all, no one can go up against one of the most infamous glares in soul society: Kuchiki Byakuya's icy glare.

Yes, there are a number of infamous glares in soul society. Namely: Byakuya's Icy glare; Hitsugaya's Death Glare; Unohana's innocent glare (It's not really a glare but the smile and innocent face sends shivers down shinigami's spine); Yamamoto's One eye stare.

Speaking of Yamamoto, the old man has just entered the hall.

"I believe you all know why we're here" he announced, taking his usual position. The captains nodded in agreement. They all know that this meeting would be about the boy and the case against his poisoning.

"Before we begin, however, I would like to give recognition to Unohana taichou for successfully defending Hitsugaya taichou"

Unohana smiled at this. It's not often that the sou taichou recognizes a captain for a job well done "I only did what was necessary, sou taichou"

The commander nodded "Well then, onto serious matters. Have we closed in on a potential suspect?"

The room fell silent—a sign that none of them have closed in on a solid conclusion. Just then, Ukitake spoke…

"Sou taichou, I believe Kuchiki taichou found a potential suspect"

All eyes focused on the nobleman once again and the said man had to try really hard to prevent him from giving the sickly captain his icy glare.

"Yes, I have. I focused on the fact that the one who cast the spell is a master of the dark arts. There is only one person I know who is a master of kidou. She's a vice captain and for me, she has everything. The motives, the ability and the range of suspects, vice captains to captains"

The room fell silent and all captains became geniunely interested on who the Kuchiki suspects.

* * *

Why? Why would she do this to him? He trusted her with his life. He almost died trying to avenge her. Why, of all people, would she want him dead? It doesn't make sense!

Hitsugaya clenched his fists as he continued to think of the reasons why she would kill him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Just then, the door opened to reveal…

"Matsumoto?"

"Taichou!" the busty vice captain beamed as she playfully launched herself to hug her captain.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the charging figure of his vice captain. He tried to evade but it was too late and before he knew it, he was being suffocated between her huge assets.

"Oh taichou, I missed you sooooooooo much" she exclaimed, hugging her taichou's head so intensely that she's unconsciously driving him deeper into her cleavage.

Hitsugaya tried his best to get out of his vice captain's death grip but its useless. He tried to complain but only muffled sounds can be heard.

"What's that taichou?" Matsumoto stopped her hug attack to let him speak.

The boy gasped out loud as he breathed fresh air. "Matsumoto….what are you…doing here?" he gasped out.

"I wanted to see you. It's been soooo long"

"Urusei! You just want someone to do your paperwork!" he exclaimed

"How could you say that taichou? I've been doing my paperwork and yours as well this past couple of months" she pouted.

Hitsugaya gave her his infamous death glare.

"Alright, alright…" she hesitated for a moment then confessed "…I've been stuffing myself with sake while you were gone"

"_**I'LL KILL YOU" **_Hitsugaya prepared to scold his vice captain but he was interrupted by a maid who seemed to sense the foreign reiatsu.

"Umm, sumimasen, Matsumoto fukutaichou, but visiting hours are over. It'll resume once the captain's meeting ends" the maid muttered.

"Ehhhhh…" Matsumoto whined

"Matsumoto, do as she says" Hitsugaya commanded.

"Mou, if that's what you want taichou" with that she stood up, pinched his cheeks and left leaving Hitsugaya to contemplate again on the primary suspect.

* * *

"Sooo, you're saying that we should enclose her as soon as possible?" Soi Fong inquired. Byakuya has given them the reason for why he suspects the girl and has proposed a way to seal her movements to protect the boy captain.

"That is correct. If we seal her, she would be unable to do any more harm" Byakuya proposed.

The other captains nodded. It's a plausible proposal and they have a very good suspect.

"How about Hitsugaya taichou?" Komamura stepped in "I believe we have yet to find a suitable place for him. Room 004 is quite far from your room, Kuchiki taichou. What do you suppose we do in order to protect him from Aizen?"

The Kuchiki looked at the wolf for a few moments. Then, he spoke…

"I already have a solution for that, Komamura taichou"

* * *

"Transferred, again?" Hitsugaya looked up at the nobleman in front of him.

Byakuya nodded.

"You'll be transferred to room 001"

"Room 001? But isn't that?"

Again, the Kuchiki nodded "You'll be staying with me, in my room"

To be continued

I hope you guys find this chapter satisfactory

Please review


	19. Mask Of Dignity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Mask of Dignity**

The room is gigantic, Hitsugaya knows that but he never expected it to be plain. The room is probably bigger than his office but all he can see are two futons lying side by side with a 2 feet distance between them. There is a low table facing the balcony and two doors—one for the bathroom and one for the closet. All in all, it looks like your typical, traditional, Japanese room.

"You'll be sleeping here…" Byakuya snapped him out of his trance like state "…you'll be sleeping on the futon to the left"

"Sou ka" Hitsugaya murmured as he went to the said futon and laid down. He's not used to sleeping with another person in the room so he may have a rough night ahead of him.

* * *

"Has Hitsugaya taichou been transferred?" the commander stared at the nobleman with one eye. 

"Hai"

"Very well. You are in charge of keeping him safe until we find a way to block out Kyouka Suigetsu, Kuchiki taichou. Make sure no harm will come to him. Although he is a captain, Hitsugaya taichou is still recovering. According to Unohana taichou, the current Hitsugaya taichou that we see is but a mask that he uses to hide his shame. He also uses this mask to conceal his true, shattered dignity"

Byakuya nodded at this then exited the office of the ancient shingami. _'So he's wearing a mask'_ Byakuya thought as he walked back to his division. He wonders if Hitsugaya shows his true shattered remains when he's alone. If that's the case, then wouldn't the boy be sulking in his own grief right now?

* * *

Hitsugaya sat on his futon, staring down at his feet. He won't be able to remove his mask anymore. Every night, he sits on his bed and contemplates on what has happened to him. 

His pride is shattered to millions of pieces. That Aizen took away his innocence, his dignity, his ability to function in society. There is no hiding from it. No matter how much he wants his old self back, he can't seem to grasp it/ He can't take it back. He can't rewind time and bring his self back.

A lot of people are helping him in his time of need. Unohana Retsu, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku and, surprisingly enough, Kuchiki Byakuya. But little did these people know that the more they help, the more they make him feel….

….Inferior.

The boy captain barely noticed himself move as he is now in a somewhat crouched position, embracing his legs close to his chest while clutching the sheet tightly.

It's very embarrassing, for a captain of the 13 protection squads, to rely on others for his own survival.

The prodigy, the reincarnation of the heavenly guardian, the youngest captain in entire soul society history now sat on the futon with his dignity, pride and innocence shattered, what a joke!

With a sigh, Hitsugaya looked up to the mirror. Only then that he realized tears streamed down his cheeks. Is this the face of a dignified captain? Is this the face of the boy who tamed the most powerful ice type zanpakutou in the entire soul society?

'_Get a grip on yourself, Hitsugaya' _he scolded himself as he wiped the tears from his face. _'Captains don't cry! _He_ doesn't cry'_

With the last of the tears out of his eyes, the boy resumed on his contemplation. But the more he reflects, the more depressed he becomes. Normally, he would be angry, furious, he might even go berserk! But really, could anyone even maintain sanity if they've been through what he's been. Heck, even a full grown man would go insane if they went through that torture.

Every night, he would dream about the whips, the scabbard and other torture devices Aizen used on him. Sometimes, his nightmares would make him relive the raping over and over and over again, it's very mind shattering.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door, sliding open. Quickly, the boy captain recomposed himself, wearing that dignified mask of his.

"Hitsugaya taichou, how are you feeling" Unohana walked in followed shortly by Ukitake and Byakuya.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" he said, in his usual annoyed tone. Then, he took on a more serious note "Have they confirmed our suspicion?"

"Iie but we're very close to arresting her. We just need to make a match" Byakuya answered. He knows that the boy will be affected by the results of the investigation regarding his poisoning but at this time, where the boy's emotions are still in disarray, he has no other choice but to lay all his cards down the table for the boy to see.

Hitsugaya nodded at this.

"Anyway…" Ukitake butted in. he hates these gloom and doom moments "…I brought you another bag of candies, shirou-chan"

An animated vein popped by the boy's forehead "Ukitake taichou, I told you I don't eat them and don't call me shirou-chan, I hate that name"

"Nonsense, you and Kuchiki taichou are too uptight. You need to loosen up a bit. And for the candies, well, you need to stuff yourself with as much food as you can at this early stage of your life" the sickly man beamed happily.

Unohana chuckled at this as she kneeled down beside the boy to check his pulse. When her hand touched the boy's forearm, Aizen's words echoed in her head…

"_You haven't tried torturing him, you haven't heard him beg for mercy, or scream in agony. You haven't seen his eyes plead for your pity. You haven't seen him helplessly struggle against a sea of pain and blood. I know, Unohana taichou, that none of you has ever experienced that for if you did, you'll be doing what I'm trying to do to him now. He is a drug, Unohana, a very addicting drug that you just can't get enough of. Bringing him back here was the worst mistake I ever made"_

The doctor's breathing became laborious as she tried desperately to hold her dark side in. She could feel her mouth twitch upwards so she lifted her free hand to cover it.

"Unohana taichou, is something wrong?" Hitsugaya looked at the kind captain beside him, sensing that she's not feeling very comfortable.

The doctor shook her head removed the hand that covered her smile. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya taichou, nothing's wrong. You seem to be alright as well, good for you" She stood up and headed for the door "Please excuse me, I have more pressing business to attend to" with that, she exited, sliding the door closed.

"That was weird" Ukitake voiced out.

* * *

'_Almost lost control back there…'_ Unohana's sadistic smile graced her face _'Must be careful next time'_ she started to walk away from the room. 

'_If they discover me, I'll be damned!'_ She stopped in her tracks _'And I don't want to be discovered'_ she brought her hand to cover her smile _'Because they'll take them away from me'_

'_I don't want them to go' _Her eyes widened and mouth opened to form a sadistic smile big enough that it almost reached her ears_ 'AFTER ALL, LIFE WOULD BORING WITHOUT MY DARK AND WHITE SIDE!!!'_

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave too" Ukitake said as he noticed the sun setting. "Bye, Byakuya, shirou-chan" with that, he exited like Unohana. 

Silence fell on the room when the man left. Particularly because both captains are silent individuals and they usually dwell in their own thoughts.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki taichou" Hitsugaya suddenly said.

"Nani?" Byakuya replied, in his usual stoic tone

"Arigatou, for letting me stay here" He may be proud and cocky but he sure knows how to mind his manners.

"Hmph, just as long as you don't make too much noise, it's fine" with that, the nobleman walked to the washroom.

* * *

Hitsugaya can't sleep, he can't sleep at all. Normally, during this time of day (or night) he removes his mask and contemplates on what has happened. He usually contemplates on how to get his dignity and innocence back. But he can't let anyone see this side of him. It'll make him feel more…. 

…inferior

"Why are you still awake?" the emotionless voice of Byakuya snapped him out of his trance.

"Kuchiki taichou…" nonetheless, the boy was surprised to find the Kuchiki still awake.

"If you cannot find sleep, then why don't you walk to the balcony. That's what I do when I can't" the only reason why Byakuya gave the boy a straight forward answer is because he knows that if he doesn't, then there is a great possibility that Hitsugaya would bombard him with more questions.

'_Balcony huh?'_ Hitsugaya thought as he stood up and went to the said location.

The balcony is quite big with an area of about 65 sq. ft.

He leaned on the grills and looked up. It's a starry night, much like the night he became captain of the gotei 13 tai. Yes, he became captain during the night because the test on him was doubled due to the simple reason that he is young and the captains must ensure that he is worthy of becoming a captain

"You're fluctuating reiatsu is disturbing me"

Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of his skin when he found (and heard) Kuchuki Byakuya kneeling behind him, sipping a warm cup of tea. He was about to ask the nobleman why he's still up but then, he realized that the said man already answered it.

With a sigh, he sat, Indian style beside the Kuchiki.

"You've lost yourself, Hitsugaya taichou…" Byakuya began, his tone unwavering and emotionless "…You wear a mask that hides your shattered self and your trying to build a new you with this mask of yours"

Hitsugaya lowered his head. He won't argue with this man. He knows that to a keen observer, his mask is worthless. Unohana, Ukitake and Byakuya knows this little secret of his.

"This mask of yours is too far from your true personality, that's why it's so transparent" Byakuya explained further "If you want to return, then you'll have to shatter this mask you created and pick up the pieces of your pride. It'll be slow and painstakingly hard but time will give you her blessing"

"How do you know?" Hitsugaya looked up at the taller man beside him.

Byakuya was silent after that…

"I also lost my self once, Hitsugaya taichou"

The boy chose not to question the nobleman anymore in favor of looking up the stars.

Minutes ticked by, hours passed….

Byakuya's meditation was interrupted by a tug at his lap. He looked down only to realize that the boy captain has fallen asleep and is now using his lap as a pillow.

To be continued

Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Please review


	20. Double Capture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**Disclaimer 2:** I do not own Unohana's dark side. Her dark side is based on Tyki Mikk in D. Gray-Man.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Double Capture**

The morning rays seeped through the transparent balcony doors of room 001. Kuchiki Byakuya was the first to wake up. With surprising grace and ease, the man sat up from his lying down position and surveyed his surroundings. Immediately, his eyes fell upon the futon a few feet away from him where the small figure of a young captain lay asleep.

Byakuya need not to question how or when the boy got in his room because he already knows that he's the one who proposed that the boy captain stay with him. He thought about last night, when the boy and him had a little talk. The prodigy slept on his lap after that and he carried him inside and laid him down the futon, that's how the boy got to that spot.

With a sigh, the nobleman got up and did his morning routine. 55 minutes later and he's already cleaned, dressed and ready for the day. He looked back on the sleeping figure of the boy captain before putting on is kenseikan and making his way to the dining hall for his early morning breakfast.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up with a start as the warm rays of the sun started to sting his face. He was never a morning person because mornings are so damn hot and he hates hot weathers, probably because of his connection with Hyourinmaru.

"So you're awake"

The boy captain looked up to find Byakuya staring at him from the doorway.

"Kuchiki taichou?"

Byakuya responded by throwing the boy a bundle of clothes "Get dressed, I believe you are well enough to attend the morning meetings" with that, the nobleman exited the room.

* * *

"HAAAAAA, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU HAS RETURNED, THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!!" Kyouraku Shunsui yelled as he swung a bottle of sake in the air. All captains were surprised when Byakuya walked in with Hitsugaya behind.

"Hitsugaya taichou, are you sure you're well enough to attend meetings" Komamura asked solemnly

"We have yet to figure out if he is well enough to attend or not but it will be better if he attends the meetings sooner, it may even help in his recovery" Unohana replied for Hitsugaya.

"Sou ka?" Soi Fong voiced out.

"Well, I must say that is a very pleasant news but unfortunately, we have some unpleasant news for you, Hitsugaya taichou" the sou taichou spoke up—a signal for the captains to take their respective positions.

"It's her isn't it?" Hitsugaya grimly said.

The commander nodded "We have confirmed that fifth division vice captain, Hinamori Momo is responsible for controlling Isane fukutaichou which urged the latter to poison you"

Hitsugaya lowered his head as the fact about his childhood friend trying to assassinate him sank slowly and painfully in his mind.

"We're terribly sorry for this conclusion, Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana gave the boy captain an apologetic look.

The prodigy simply shook his head in response "Iie, it's not your fault, Unohana taichou but thanks anyway"

Silence fell on the room as the captains let their young colleague ponder over the thought of betrayal.

"Anyway…" the sou taichou began, finally breaking the silence "…she will be arrested later this afternoon. We have gathered enough evidence to do it. Hopefully, we will know her motive as to why she would kill her most trusted friend"

The other captains nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hitsugaya leaned on the balcony rails as he pondered over the case about Hinamori. Why would she want him dead? They've been friends since forever. He trusted her with his life.

Unconsciously, the boy captain gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. All of these doesn't make any sense.

"Why the angry face, Hitsugaya kun?" A voice whispered behind him.

The boy looked at the direction where the voice came from.

His eyes widened in horror at who it was "Aizen!"

* * *

"Fifth division vice captain, Hinamori Momo, you have the right to remain silent" Byakuya announced as he barged in the office of the 5th division with 8 more guards behind him.

"Kuchiki taichou, what is this about?" Hinamori asked in her usual innocent tone.

"I will tell you once we are in the court room. Now, come with me"

"Wait, I did nothing wrong! What are you arresting me for?!" the girl backed away as the guards closed in on her.

"We have a warrant of arrest…" Byakuya explained, showing the vice captain the paper "...Now, if you would just come quietly"

Hinamori however, refused to come "Way of destruction33: Blue fire crash down!" she yelled, throwing the guards off their feet.

Byakuya, however, was ready for the assault and countered by flash stepping behind the girl and hand cuffing her with the reiatsu sealing handcuffs.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the fifth division vice captain screamed but it's no use. Byakuya's grip is strong and she had no choice but to be forced into submission.

* * *

Hitsugaya's breathing is shallow as he looked at his opponent some distance away. His forehead is bleeding and his shihakusho is town to bits and pieces. Blood ran down his body like small, red rivers. Aizen had somehow managed to take the battle out of the Kuchiki mansion and into its vast garden where the stones can't affect Kyouka Suigetsu.

"What's the matter, Hitsugaya kun? You look exhausted" Aizen smirked at his opponent. He can't help it. _'The fools, how could they leave this beautiful doll unprotected in a room'_

"Urusei!" the boy captain managed to gasp out.

"My oh my, aren't you a feisty one. We'll have to deal with your manners…" the man's smile widened "…Back in Hueco Mundo" with that, a dimensional rip opened right behind the traitor and chains shot out of nowhere and sealed the boy's movements.

"Nani?!" Hitsugaya struggled against the chains the sealed his reiatsu causing his bankai to shatter but to no avail.

"Now, now, we have no need for those things, Hitsugaya kun" with that, Aizen tore off all the boy's clothes (including Hyourinmaru) and commanded the chain to pull the boy in.

Hitsugaya could only stare in horror as the dimensional rip seemingly swallowed him. And he has no weapons, no clothes, no nothing. His vulnerable to the elements of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen grinned evilly while his prisoner screamed into the empty skies as the rip closed.

* * *

Byakuya had a surge of adrenaline inside him as he sensed Hitsugaya's reiatsu vanish. They are currently in the court room and is currently in the final process of Hinamori's sentence.

"Hinamori Momo, you are found guilty of attempted murder and is sentenced to life in prison" the sou taichou announced.

"What?!" Hinamori protested, despite the overwhelming evidence against her. But Byakuya didn't pay her much heed as he dashed out of the courtroom and into the place where he last sensed the boy's reiatsu.

* * *

For the first time in ages, the nobleman fell to his knees as he saw what is presented in front of him.

Hitsugaya's clothes and zanpakutou lie on the garden grounds. The white captain's cloak was stained with blood and the shihakusho was torn to bits and pieces. He found no body around suggesting one thing: Hitsugaya was taken, probably alive, to Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya doesn't know whether that's better or worse.

To be continued.

Sorry for the long update

Please review


	21. A tough decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Rejoice, everyone for we have exceeded 21 chapters. Yes, we for it is not only me who made this fanfic but you guys as well. Your continued support for this fanfiction made this story possible.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**A Tough Decision**

Hitsugaya's head throbbed as he slowly regained consciousness. He doesn't remember where he is. He doesn't recall what happened. All he knew is that he was looking out by the balcony, then Aizen appeared and…

Wait! Hitsugaya's eyes shot wide open as he recalled what had happened. Immediately, adrenaline rushed through his veins as nervousness crept in. He hoped, against all hopes, that all is well. Unfortunately, fate was against him as he found himself hanging by the ceiling with barb wires. He was suspended a foot and a half from the ground and his feet were tied a few inches apart from each other to the floor. The position his arms and legs were in made his body form an X shape. He wore shackles that sealed his reiatsu so he can neither use kidou nor can he defend himself from the beatings he can only imagine. He also wore nothing but the small, brown, tattered cloth that is tied to one side of his waist and go two inches above the knee.

"Aww, so my cute little dolly is awake" the unmistakable voice of Aizen echoed inside the small room he's in.

"Aizen!!" Hitsugaya hissed as he looked at the man entering his cell "What do you want from me you bastard?" he glared at the man. No more, he told himself. He won't break like last time. He will suppress. He will not give in to this mad man's desires.

"Tch, tch, tch, such an unpleasant attitude you have, Hitsugaya kun. We'll have to fix that" Aizen grinned as he revealed before his prey a white whip with protruding spikes all around it.

Hitsugaya noticed the whip "That's…"

"As expected from the great heavenly guardian, this whip was once part of Luppi's released form. I took it out before Grimmjow disintegrated him. And now, it'll be used to teach you some manners" with that, Aizen sent the whip forward making it collide with his victim's bare chest.

Blood spattered across the walls and onto the floor. The red liquid ran down the poor boy's body but he did not scream. He only threw his head back and hissed loudly.

"What? No scream?" Aizen looked at his doll and tilted his head to one side.

Hitsugaya smirked at this "What's the matter Aizen? You hit like a girl"

Aizen's eyes widened when he heard that insult. Last time he whipped this boy, he heard a cry for help, a scream for mercy. Now, he heard an insult. Suddenly, his mood was ruined and his happy face contorted to that of fury. "Rude aren't we? We can fix that"

With that said, the sadist started a series of whips on his prey's chest.

Hitsugaya's eyes closed tightly shut and fists clenched and twisted against the barb wires. The wounds inflicted on his body is becoming too much. When the whip collided with his abs, he could hold it off no more…

A loud, deafening scream of pain roared through the entire structure as the helpless boy expressed his suffering.

Aizen smiled at this as it urged him to continue whipping. And continue he did. The sadist left nothing untouched! Arms, forearms, legs, hips, abs, chest, shoulders, back, armpit, etc., every imaginable place in the human body was hit and damaged until skin peeled off at some places and revealed the muscles that were in distress. Blood oozed out of the large wounds and dripped on the floor. The walls were littered with blood and a pool began to set underneath the body.

Hitsugaya's head hang loosely against his chest as he breathed heavily. He gasped for air like a fish out of water and his body longed for relief against the torments.

Aizen dropped the whip and took out a wakizashi from his coat. Without a thought on how the boy would feel, he harshly pulled on his victim's white hair so their staring at each other face to face. Then, the traitor pressed the blade of his wakizashi against the boy's forehead slicing it open while the hand behind the boy's head pushed it forward to make sure the cut will be deep and painful. The blade was obviously not sharp enough to pierce skulls but it sure his sharp enough to inflict excruciating wounds.

The poor boy screamed in pain as the blade sank deep into his forehead. Blood immediately squirted out of it until his captor slid the wakizashi to the side and let the blood from the newly opened wound cover his victim's face.

His head hung loosely back against his chest as he hissed sharply to try and bear the suffering he's experiencing.

"Hitsugaya kun, you've screamed and hissed but you haven't begged for mercy, why is that?" Aizen crouched down and looked at Hitsugaya in the eye.

"Bastard" was all his doll said. Enraged by this, the sadist slapped the boy across the face.

"Guess we'll need to use the spike ball to clean your disgusting attitude" With that, Aizen walked to the cabinet just outside the cell and pulled out a long staff with a spike ball at the end.

Hitsugaya struggled against the binds that tied him up at the sight of the weapon. That thing could break bones with one strike!

"Are you ready, Shirou-chan?" Aizen's sadistic smile is now across his face as he positioned himself behind his dolly and readied the weapon.

"AIZEN YOU BASTARD!!!" Hitsugaya yelled but he knows that it won't prevent what's going to happen next.

Arrancars that were asleep suddenly woke up as they heard one obnoxiously loud scream of pain.

Hitsugaya stared in horror at his broken bone that pierced through his left knee. It's white color was stained with it's own blood as it showed to the world the damaged done by the Spike ball. His skin was peeled off and fluttering in the air here and there. The muscles that once covered the now broken bone was splattered across the walls making it look like it exploded out of nowhere.

"Still not going to beg, Hitsugaya kun?" Aizen smirked, taking in the sight of the pained face of the once proud 10th division captain filled with tears and decorated with tightly closed eyelids.

The boy simply shook his head in defiance.

"Suit yourself" the sadist shrugged and continued with the torture.

Two more horrible screams disturbed the residents of Las Noches as the prisoner was tortured.

"Still not gonna break?" Now, Aizen is furious.

Hitsugaya shook his head again. Now, his other leg is in the same condition as his left. His right arm is in a worse condition. One bone segment was cut off from the rest of the forearm and is now lying on the floor while the rest of the bone that remained connected to his body pierced through his muscles and skin and is now a protruding body part.

Aizen sighed in exasperation. He has to hold himself back so as not to kill this rare and precious thing.

* * *

"What?" Ukitake spoke, eyes wide in surprise and horror 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kyouraku exclaimed

"I don't believe this" Unohana murmured

Byakuya was silent.

"Forgive me, everyone…" The sou taichou began again "…But the decision is final. We shall _**NOT**_ go out and rescue Hitsugaya taichou. The war is fast approaching and we have lost too much power on our side to take the risks of a rescue operation. Right now, we can only hope for Hitsugaya taichou's well being. You are all asked to train yourselves for future battles. I shall entertain no more questions. Now…DISMISS!!"

* * *

Byakuya stood still on his balcony. Yet again, he found himself in this situation. _'What to do? What to do?' _he thought silently to himself. 

Should he break the law, fulfill his promise to Hisana that he'll protect the boy and rescue him?

Or should he keep his promise to his parents, Obey the law and hope that the boy will be alright?

What to do?

To be continued

What will Byakuya do? What will happen to Hitsugaya? All will be revealed in the next chapter

Please review


	22. A shocking revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**A Shocking Revelation**

His breathing echoed through the entire room. His blood dripped continuously on the floor. The crimson liquid flooded the part of the floor below him. The walls, once white in color, are now decorated with splattered blood and botches of flesh.

Hitsugaya groaned as his broken arm seemingly screamed in protest for having to carry his weight with only a fraction of bone left inside it.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came his captor with a sadistic smile firmly placed on his face.

"How's my precious doll doing?" Aizen neared the helpless creature with a bat littered with spikes all over it in one hand.

"Bastard" Hitsugaya mumbled, looking at the man through his eyes. His vision is all blurry for blood from his forehead fell down his entire face and covered it with crimson color. He gasped, all of a sudden as he felt the heavy bat collide with his ribs. The sound of weapon hitting flesh and broken ribs rang through the four corners of the room.

"Hitsugaya kun, when will you ever learn proper manners?" Aizen shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Hitsugaya hissed between gritted teeth, glaring at his offender through the curtain of blood that stained his face.

Aizen was silent after that, the smile on his face still present. "I was hoping you'd say that" Aizen said "But before I tell you that, I need to weaken you first" with that said, the sadist began a series of attacks from all angles of the boy's torso with the bat he held.

Gasps, broken ribs, splattered flesh, and spilled blood, any disgusting noises a human could think off echoed through the entire hallway of Las Noches.

By the time Aizen was finished, the boy's body was beyond recognition. Broken ribs pireced through his muscles and skin here and there. Small rivers of blood ran through the helpless captain's young physique and blood spilled out of his mouth suggesting internal bleeding. The pain that surged through his nerves is beyond tolerable and a small voice in his head screamed for him to beg for mercy, just to stop the pain.

"Still not gonna break?" Aizen said, tilting his head to one side. His captive shook his head in defiance. "Oooookay" with that, he left the room to get another torture device. He came back a few minutes later with the staff decorated with a spike ball at the end. "Ready?" he asked the boy who is by now, shaking in fear of what might happen. The sadist smirked as he swung the heavy object towards the poor captain.

Aizen could've sworn he'd gone deaf by the boy's scream of sheer pain as the weapon collided with his chest.

Hitsugaya felt the full force of the spike ball. He felt his skin tear apart, his muscles explode and his ribcage shatter.

Aizen smiled in content as he ordered two arrancars to bring the boy down. The arrancars ordered and the once proud captain of the 10th division fell limply on the floor flooded by his own blood and littered by his broken bones.

"Drag him to my laboratory" Aizen commanded. The two arrancars nodded as they pulled the boy up by the arms and dragged him to Aizen's laboratory.

* * *

"What?!" Rukia practically yelled at Renji's ear as she heard about the news.

"Shocking isn't it? But it's true. I just received word that Hitsugaya taichou was kidnapped again and the captain commander refuse to launch a rescue operation" Renji replied.

"How the hell can they leave a comrade to die in the hands of the enemy?" Ichigo said, still confused about soul society's principles.

"Well…" Rukia began "…we are in the middle of a war and failure means death in war"

"Are you saying that we should just leave Toushirou kun in Hueco Mundo?" Orihime inquired.

Silence fell upon the room as the residents became preoccupied with their own thoughts.

* * *

"Sou taichou, how can you abandon Hitsugaya taichou?" Ukitake stormed in the office of the general with Kyouraku by his side.

"Ukitake taichou, understand that we are in the middle of a war and we cannot afford to loose anymore of you captains just to rescue a comrade" the general sternly stated.

"Yama jii, I'm not a person that likes hassles but unfortunately, this is one hassle that I think we need to rethink. Hitsugaya taichou wields Hyourinmaru. That in itself, is a good enough reason for us to rescue him" Kyouraku said, stepping into the conversation.

"My decision is final and I will not allow you to go out of your league and rescue Hitsugaya taichou just because you have an emotional connection to him. We need to strengthen our forces and I you go out there, to Hueco Mundo, it will shatter our chances of winning the war" Yamamoto said, opening his eyes to show the captains that he is serious.

"Yamamoto sou taichou" A gentle voice entered the conversation. The captains turned around to see Unohana, walking inside the office. "With all due respect sir, but I can't help but agree with Ukitake taichou and Kyouraku taichou. This is a matter that we should really rethink. Abandoning Hitsugaya taichou might not be the best idea"

"Unohana taichou, you are also taking part in this frivolity?" The general said, eyeing the doctor suspiciously. You see, unlike most of the captains, the general knows about Unohana's dark side and he knows that Unohana's dark side is a sadistic one.

"Frivolity?" This time, a stern and stoic voice entered the conversation. The captains soon found that voice to belong to Byakuya who has now entered the room. "Do you classify this incident as frivolous, Yamamoto dono? Do you classify an event such as abduction senseless and a waste of time and effort?"

"Kuchiki taichou…" The general mumbled.

"See!! Even Kuchiki taichou doubts your decision, Genryuusai sensei!" Ukitake announced.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU INSOLENT BRATS. I WILL MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, JUST THIS ONCE! WE WILL NOT—"

"Before you announce your final decision, Yamamoto dono, I suggest you think about it carefully" Byakuya sternly stated, looking at the ancient shingami straight in the eye.

The general was silent after that and so were he captains.

…

…

…

"Hitsugaya taichou will not be rescued. I am confident in his ability and I am confident that he will be able to escape Las Noches before any permanent damage is done to him. Now, be gone"

Another eerie silence fell upon the room.

"Genryuusai sensei…" Ukitake clenched his fists "…You told us once that we are your sons. Doesn't that make Hitsugaya taichou your grandson?"

"Yes"

"Then tell me, sensei, do you think that abandoning Hitsugaya taichou is the responsible thing a grandfather would do?"

Yamamoto, however, remained unmoved, at least outside, he looked unmoved. "Yes. Now, return to your posts. That is a direct command"

The four captains looked stunned at the announcement. Then, they all returned to their normal expressions. They lowered their head, bangs covering their eyes before they left.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kyouraku asked as soon as their out of the first division.

"I don't know, but I do know that I won't leave Hitsugaya taichouto die in Hueco Mundo" Ukitake said seriously.

"Ya-re, Ya-re…" Kyouraku tipped his hat below his eye "…Guess I have no choice"

"Kyouraku…" the sickly captain looked at his best friend

"You'll need some back up to rescue our chibi, Ukitake" the lazy shinigami just smiled back at his partner.

"Well then, I believe you'll need a doctor to help carry Hitsugaya taichou" Unohana entered the conversation.

"Unohana taichou…" Ukitake's smile couldn't be any bigger. Then, it disappeared as his eyes fell on Byakuya who has a serious expression on his face. "…Kuchiki taichou, aren't you coming?"

Byakuya obviously heard the inquiry but didn't make a single move. His thoughts are deep. Should he break the law? Or should he help Hitsugaya? He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and looked at the three captains staring at him. Whatever comes out of these careless lips would decide his fate.

"Yes, I'll come with you"

* * *

The lights opened and nearly blinded him. Unfortunately, he can't cover his eyes as his limbs are bound in an eagle like fashion on a lab table.

"Hitsugaya kun…" Aizen called him as the man made his way to the lab table, Hougyoku in hand.

"Bastar…" Hitsugaya started in a raw, broken and weak voice "…what do you plan on doing to me?"

Aizen ignored his captive's question and started to explain his plan "Hitsugaya taichou, in my years as a captain, I've made countless researches. And up until now, I still continue performing experiments. My curiosity brought me to you. In your young age, you are able to step on a level equal to that of a captain's"

"You brought me here just to state the obvious?" Hitsugaya glared at his most hated person in the world.

The man, however, still persisted on ignoring him "So if you are a strong captain now, at your age, then I could only imagine how strong you'll be if you are to reach the age of Kuchiki taichou or Ukitake taichou…" Aizen smirked down on his captive "…correct, you'll be stronger than a Vasto Lorde"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something but Aizen beat him to it as the said man put a finger on his lips then turned around and started walking around the room like a teacher would

"I could only imagine how strong my army would be if you reach that age and join me..." Aizen looked back at his captive "…I have my ways, Hitsugaya taichou, and I can bring you to a certain age that I desire at any given time"

"Son of a bitch" Hitsugaya hissed as he struggled against the binds that secured him in place.

Aizen simply smirked at this and continued walking around the room "Hitsugaya taichou, do you know that the hougyoku can work in reverse?"

"Nani?"

The brown haired man made his way to the table and looked down on his most precious doll "Yes, in the same manner that it turns a hollow into a shinigami, it can also turn a shinigami into a hollow"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in realization.

"Looks like you figured it out. If I speed up your growth, your power would be greater than that of a Vasto Lorde. So just imagine if I were to turn you into a Vizard. The end result?"

"Bastard" Hitsugaya could only glare and hiss.

Aizen laughed maniacally as he leaned down and whispered on his captive's ear "Espada zero"

To be continued

Please review


	23. Deep Consideration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor do I own it's lyrics. I also do not own the anime that uses it.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Deep Consideration**

Hitsugaya stared in horror at the hougyoku that Aizen held. "You sick bastard! Where the hell did you get an idea like that?!"

Aizen did not respond. Instead, he put hougyoku on top of the boy's chest. All of a sudden the material glowed and a bright blue light engulfed the room.

The captain of the tenth division could feel some things alter within him. He could feel his bones healing and the segment that was lost in his right arm was returned. His wounds disappeared and he could feel the pain slowly drift away. However, he can't help but feel insecure. Something inside him tells him that there's more to these than meets the eye.

His hypothesis proved to be correct as the hougyoku turned red and his bones started to create cracking noises.

The sadist smiled as he heard his captive scream in sheer pain and terror. He looked down on the body and observed the growing limbs of the boy. Correct, the hougyoku can be programmed to speed up time thus allowing him to force the white haired boy to grow fast. It won't be easy. Forcing the body to grow creates tremendous pain as each body part grows at a rapid pace.

Hitsugaya could feel it. He could feel his muscles pulling on his skin as it grows. He could feel his ribs rise and crack under the immense pressure the hougyoku put on him. He could feel his throat run dry and soar from all the screaming he's been doing.

The scene remained like that—Hitsugaya screaming, head thrown back, chest arched high up, Limbs and muscles growing at an abnormal pace, Aizen laughing his head off—for about 30 minutes. After that, the hougyoku's light faded and the newly proclaimed adult was given the opportunity to breathe properly.

"How does it feel, Hitsugaya kun?" Aizen began as he walked up to the boy, pinching his newly grown bicep muscle. "To be al grown up in a matter of 30 minutes, how does it feel?"

Hitsugaya breathed heavily. His voice had changed and had taken on a deeper tone. He could tell, although he can't see himself, that he's all grown up. Not as old as byakuya and the other captains. He's still younger than them but only a couple hundred years. "Son of a bitch" he murmured.

"Hitsugaya kun, now it's time for you to become my most powerful espada" Aizen began

Hitsugaya turned to look at the sadist with wide eyes. _'He was serious?'_

"When you become an espada, you will do whatever I tell you to, whether you like it or not. Your hollow side would always obey me. You'll be a walking doll…" Aizen closed his eyes, imagining what would it be like to have a doll like this "…your other option is to beg for mercy. Forget your pride and do whatever I ask of you. You'll still be a slave but at least you have a bit of freedom. Think about it, Hitsugaya kun, I'll be waiting for your answer" with that, Aizen left.

As soon as the sadist was out of sight, Hitsugaya struggled against the binds. Unfortunately, no matter how much he was healed, no matter how big his muscles are, no matter how strong his reiatsu has become, the binds seem to refuse to budge.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!" he yelled and yelled, banging his head on the table as tears streamed down his face. He has two options. If he chooses wrong, he may never choose again.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kuchiki taichou?" Ukitake looked at baykuya.

"Hitsugaya taichou was captured within the premises of my mansion. I claim full responsibility for this incident" the nobleman replied in his usual stoic voice.

"Alright, let's go" with that, they opened a dimensional rip and the four captains went in, into the mouth that leads to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Ichigo, Hurry up! Hitsugaya taichou will be dead before you get ready!!!" Rukia yelled. She, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika had decided to rescue the abandoned captain in Las Noches.

"Urusei!!!" Ichigo retorted as he stumbled down the staircase. It took him a while until he was able to recompose himself. "Let's go"

The others nodded as they did the same thing the four captains did back in soul society.

* * *

Hitsugaya lay in the table with a dazed look. He has two options and he doesn't know which one to take. He's completely lost.

_If you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
don't be in doubt and stray  
cling to your lonesome folly_

Be a caged doll, give up his freedom to retain his pride? Or be a slave, give up his pride to retain his freedom? What to do? What to do?

"Hyourinmaru…" he whispered. It is in times like this that he wished he was with his zanpakuto.

_Now you're too close to the pain  
let all the rain go further  
come back and kiss me in vain  
mother oh do not bother_

He closed his eyes in deep thought. He tried his best to separate himself from the outside world. If the others were here, what would they tell him to do?

_Hear the chorus of pain  
taking you back to proper ways  
it's so easy to find  
if you could remind me_

He exhaled as his body slowly relaxed. "Hyourinmaru…" he murmured. Even though his sword is not here, it is possible to connect with it, at least he hopes so.

Minutes passed by, no response

_Now you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
so I will find you again  
kiss you for lonesome folly_

He opened his eyes again, knowing that it is futile to try and communicate with the sword. However, he did not expect to see a gentle face of a raven haired woman looking down on him.

"Y-you're…" He stuttered. The woman opened her mouth but no words came out. Although now sound was heard, Hitsugaya felt like he heard her inside his head.

"But, I don't know what I want" he replied

The woman shook her head and opened her mouth again. And again, no words came out.

"I know, but like I told you, I don't know what I want. Who are you anyway?"

A stray arrancar heard Hitsugaya and came to investigate. What he saw disturbed him—the boy is talking to himself!!! What the hell?!!

"Wait, don't go!!!" Hitsugaya yelled at the fading figure. He struggled against the binds but to no avail. When the woman disappeared completely, he settled down to think. That girl looked awfully familiar. Was that Rukia? No way! She _looked_ like Rukia but there is something different. She looked more…….mature.

"Hisana?"

To be continued

Once again, we find Hitsugaya at the mercy of your hands. Choose his fate:

Option 1: Become a caged doll; give up his freedom to retain his pride

Option 2: Become a slave; give up his pride to retain his freedom

Please review


	24. A Fateful Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**A Fateful Decision**

The door to Las Noches blew up as six figures entered the place.

"Mataku, this place is as ugly as ever" Ichigo commented as he set one foot on the dull, colorless place.

"Tch, what do you expect? A red carpet?" Renji sarcastically said as he walked past the orange haired shinigami.

"Nani?!" the said orange head pounced on the vice captain and the two started quarrelling with each other, not noticing the four other individuals walking past them.

"Let's go" Ishida said

"What about them?" Orihime replied

"We don't need idiots in this mission, Inoue" Rukia smiled at her friend.

"She's right, they may only get in our way" Ikkaku put both his hands on the back of his head.

"That's correct" Sado nodded

Yumichicka nodded in agreement as well "Quarrelling about silly things is not beautiful at all"

Ichigo and Renji stopped their quarrel for the moment and looked at the disappearing figures of their comrades before what they just said hit them…

"OI!!"

* * *

"Ara?" Ukitake looked up to the ceiling of Las Noches as he sensed some familiar reiatsu.

"What is it, Ukitake?" Kyouraku looked at his friend, tipping his hat to one side of his head.

Unlike the six creatures from the real world, these captains are more subtle in entering, preferring stealth over force break in.

"Huh?" the sickly man turned to look at his long time partner "It's nothing. I just thought I sensed some familiar reiatsu"

"Familiar reiatsu? Is it Hitsugaya taichou's? Or an espada's?" Unohana inquired.

"Neither…" Byakuya replied for Ukitake, already some distance away from the other three who stopped to discuss the matter "…The reiatsu belong to the ryoka"

"Eh? Ryoka? You mean the ones who rescued Rukia?" the lazy captain started walking to catch up with the Kuchiki, urging the other two to do the same.

Byakuya nodded "Probably, their with the other shinigami we sent to the real world"

"Other shingami…" Ukitake is now in line with Byakuya's pace "… you mean Ikkaku, Rukia, Yumichika and Renji?"

"Looks like it" Unohana smiled as she identified the owners of the stray reiatsu.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the four corners of the room as the leader of the Espada entered the laboratory.

"Time's up, Shirou-chan" Aizen smiled as he approached his doll lying on the table. "What's your answer?"

"Aizen…" Hitsugaya hissed as he glared at the man.

"Saying my name like it's some curse word isn't going to help you in your situation. You will have to choose eventually. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Kuso" Hitsugaya whispered as he banged his head against the table.

The traitor laughed maniacally at the boy's desperate attempts to break free "Banging your head off the table and thrashing here and there would do you no good, Hitsugaya kun. You'll just end up hurting yourself in the end"

"Bastard!!" the boy yelled, his whole body trembling with anger and fear. That flare opf anger, however, earned him a slap across the face, courtesy of Aizen.

"Better watch your mouth, boy, I've been putting up with your stubborn attitude from the very beginning but now you're starting to piss me off"

"So why don't you just kill me right here right now" it was his only hope. Hitsugaya knew that aside from escaping this death trap, the only way he could avoid pleasuring this maniac is to die.

"Nice try, but you're not going to control my actions. I'm the one in charge, Hitsugaya kun…" Aizen's voice is low and dangerous. His hand made its way on top of the his captive's chest. "…Dark arts 99: devil's fingers" with that said, the sadist's hand passed through the boy's chest without making a wound.

Hitsugaya stared in horror as he saw the man's hand pass through his chest with little effort. He could feel it inside him as the fingers wrap around his heart. "W-w-what are you doing? What do you plan to do to me?"

Aizen grinned as he wrapped his fingers around a small organ that beats in a rhythmical manner. Then, he slowly added pressure on his grip, slowly and agonizingly squeezing his prey's heart.

Hitsugaya gasped and his chest rose high up at the pressure put upon his organ. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe, his chest hurt like hell. It did not sting like whip wounds, nor did it burn like broken bones. It was indescribable. It is like putting a thousand ton iron block on top of your chest.

"S-stop it" the poor captain gasped as his fists clenched and banged against the table.

"Can't here you, Hitsugaya kun. What did you say?"

"Ah….ah….ah…" the poor boy is now on the brink of tears as he could feel the pressure on his heart slowly increase "S-s-st-sto-stop"

"I'll do that…" Aizen licked his lower lip "…But first, I need your answer. What should I do to you?" he squeezed the heart in his hand even harder and much, much faster causing the boy to gasp out his answer.

"Anything, ANYTHING!!" Hitsugaya's eyes shut tightly close as warm tears streamed down his face.

"That's not a very clear answer, Hitsugaya kun" Aizen withdrew his hand, much to Hitsugaya's relief. However, the sadist had more in store for the boy as he put both his hands on both the boy's shoulder (one hand on each shoulder). Like before, the hand passed through the skin without making a single wound. There, he fired a Cero blast.

Hitsugaya's scream echoed through the entire Las Noches as both his shoulder exploded from the inside, causing a huge whole on both sides, spilling out blood by the liters.

* * *

"What was that?" Renji voiced out as he heard a scream.

"That voice…" Rukia said

"Impossible…" Ishida commented

"Tch, what is Aizen doing to him?" Sado's expression turned serious.

"It doesn't matter, we have to hurry" Ichigo said. Just as they were about to run to the direction of the scream, however, they encountered an arrancar.

"Y-you're…" Ikkaku's eyes widened.

The said arrancer introduced himself with a polite bow "Arrancar Cuatro, Ulquiorra Schiffer"

* * *

His breathing has become laborious and shallow. His eyes were misty and dull. His body, once healed by the hougyoku, is now, once again, bloody and ruined. His joints exploded from the inside, courtesy of the sadist in front of him. Small red rivers of blood streamed down from his wounds and down the floor. He was worse than before. He looked like a jellyfish as every bone in his body was shattered and broken. He just looked like a blob of muscle and skin.

"Still not gonna give your answer?" Aizen inquired as he ran his finger on top of his victim's abs, ready to enter it and give the boy's intestines some lesson about pressure.

Hitsugaya simply shook his head.

"Suit yourself" With that said, the sadist proceeded with his plan. Half way through it, however, the door opened and a blast of cherry blossoms engulfed the room.

To be continued

I am deeply sorry for those who I disappointed. The votes were at close quarters, I did not know what to do. I really hope this chapter reached at LEAST satisfactory level

Please review.


	25. Espada Zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

I am **exceedingly **sorry for the obnoxiously long update. Anyway, here is chapter 25.

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Espada Zero**

The senbon blades danced inside the small room of the laboratory trying to hit its target while avoiding the boy on the table.

"Dark arts 88: Pentagon" Aizen chanted as a green, transparent pentagon appeared before him and repelled the small petals attacking him. "Well now, you're the last person I thought I'd see here"

"Aizen, return to us Hitsugaya taichou this instant" Byakuya threatened.

"Do you think I would give him to you just because you told me to? A precious doll like him?" Aizen smirked as he reappeared behind the Kuchiki, blade pressed against the nobleman's neck "I don't think so"

A loud piercing scream echoed through the Las Noches.

* * *

The eight creatures all gasped for breath in an almost rhythmical manner as they glared at the fourth espada in front of them.

"Is this all you trashes got?" Ulquiorra said in his monotonous voice.

"Kuso" Ichigo cursed. He's already donned his hollow mask and yet not a scratch can be seen from the arrancar's body. Ikkaku and Renji had released their bankais with little results.

"Kurosaki kun" Orihime whispered as she looked back from healing Yumichika, Sado and Ishida to the orange haired shinigami.

"Oy, pretty boy, you're stronger than you look" Ikkaku smirked despite his numerous injuries.

"Only fools judge their opponents with looks alone" The espada countered suddenly appearing in front of the shinigami, delivering one clean stab on the abdomen with bare hands.

"IKKAKU!!" Renji shouted as he commanded his bankai to attack the espada.

Ulquiora easily dodged the small attack and proceeded in stabbing the lieutenant in the abdomen.

"Renji!" Rukia stared in horror as her childhood friend fell to his knees. The scene was short lived, however, as her vision blurred when she felt a hand that went through her stomach.

"Rukia!" Ichigo charged at the fourth espada. But as luck would have it, his hollow mask broke leaving his sword shattering into bits and pieces when it collided with ulqiourra's steel hardened skin.

"It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo" the arrancar muttered as he attacked.

"KUROSAKI KUN!" Orihime shouted

* * *

His breathing was labored and he gasped for air again and again. His abdomen continued on releasing blood. Why didn't he sense the presence of _that_ shinigami. Aizen Sousuke should have sensed her coming.

"Forgive my tardiness, Kuchiki taichou" Unohana smiled as she leaned her scythe, covered in aizen's blood, on her shoulder

"Unohana taichou" the Kuchiki muttered.

"Unohana taichou, Kuchiki taichou!" the voice of Kyouraku entered the room as he and Ukitake appeared by the doorway.

"Kyouraku taichou, Ukitake taichou, how nice of you to join us!" Unohana beamed.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a lot of guests today" Aizen smiked as he neared the four captains.

"Aizen taichou…" Unohana stepped forward "…I'll be your opponent"

Aizen was visibly shaken by that announcement. He hasn't forgotten his last brush against the woman dressed as a doctor.

"Unohana taichou, are you sure?" Ukitake exclaimed. The doctor simply nodded as she swung her scythe to the left where it hit something.

Aizen appeared out of thin air as he blocked Unohana's attack.

"Get Hitsugaya taichou out of here" she announced. Byakuya nodded as he headed for the table where the boy lay gasping for air.

"Hitsugaya taichou" Byakuya announced, looking down on the boy and removing the seals on his limbs. Before he could carry the injured captain, however, Aizen appeared out of nowhere and thrust his sword forward.

The Kuchiki narrowly avoided the blade as he jumped back and looked at the small gash of wound on his right cheek.

"You're not going to take him away from me, this precious doll, I won't let you" Aizen's smile is nowhere in sight as it was replaced by a frown. Just as quickly as it disappeared, however, the smile returned as he revealed before the captains the hougyoku.

"Aizen, what do you plan to do with that?" Ukitake hissed as he glared at the man.

Aizen's smile merely grew as he jumped back to avoid the senbon blades the Kuchiki threw at him.

"If a Vasto Lorde type hollow is a powerful foe, then what more if the heavenly guardian becomes a Vaizard"

The four pairs of eyes widened as realization hit them.

"I won't let you!" Byakuya charged as blade made of the flower petals gathered in his hands to form a katana.

Aizen easily blocked the attack and pushed the captain away. He then dashed for the experiment table where the figure of a gasping Hitsugaya lay, half conscious.

The boy captain gasped for air. He can hear noises and sword clashes. However, he has no idea of what's happening outside. His vision is blurry and his sense of reiatsu is weak. All the torture his body has been through these past couple of days has taken their toll on him and all his senses refuse to work properly. Every system in his body is on emergency mode, trying to keep him alive and conscious, or at least half conscious, as long as possible.

Aizen kicked Ukitake on the adomen, driving the man away from him while blocking an incoming attack from Kyouraku who came from the left.

"Kuso" Byakuya muttered as he tried to release the boy from the binds that held him on the table.

"Get away form him!!" Aizen yelled as he kicked Unohana off of him and charged for the kuchiki, the senbon blades that cut through his face and robes not even bothering him.

Byakuya jumped back from his position as he avoided Aizen's blade which aimed for his neck. He regretted his decision to evade the man's attack when Aizen placed hougyoku on top of Hitsugaya's battered chest.

"ARISE…." Aizen's grin reached his ear as the Hougyoku glowed brightly.

The four captains tried to stop the process but it was too late. The hougyoku has already recognized Hitsugaya's reiatsu and is now emitting a strong wave of energy preventing anyone to come close to the site.

Hitsugaya's chest rose high up, while he screamed in pain as the hougyoku tried to insert a foreign reiatsu on his body.

Byakuya shielded hi eyes as his feet slid on the ground, unable to resist the strong energy the hougyoku emitted.

Aizen held on the the hougyoku tightly as his grin widened every second that passed "ARISE, ARISE…**ESPADA ZERO!!!!!!"**

A huge explosion rocked the entire Las Noches.

To be continued

Like I said, I am exceedingly sorry for the obnoxiously long update. As a make up for it, I have drawn a picture of Hitsugaya during the torture session. It is not a very good picture. The drawing is childish and poor, but it should give you guys an idea on what he looked like.

Right now, I am trying my best to upload it. Please bear with me

Please review


	26. Incompatible beast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Incompatible**

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks and looked at the direction of the huge bang. It was different from when hollows turn to an arrancar. However, it was also different from the sound of…

* * *

The four captains shielded their eyes from the bright light that engulfed the lab room. When the dust subsided, they all took their hands off and prepared for battle.

"Yes, That's right, come to me. Espada—" Aizen was unable to finish his sentence at the sight before him. "Wha-what is this monster?!"

* * *

Ulquiorra's hurried footsteps echoed through the hallways. He left Orihime in the broken room. He knows that the woman won't be able to move for quite a while because she'll heal her injured friends. She should still be there when he comes back.

"More importantly…" he muttered as he added speed to his pace. The reiatsu he's sensing is different. It's neither a hollow nor an arrancar. It's neither a shinigami nor a vaizard. What is it? It's reiatsu is strong. Strong enough to rival a Vasto Lorde…an army of Vasto Lorde.

What is it?!

* * *

"H-Hitsugaya taichou?" Ukitake stuttered at the creature before him. It's groaning, like it is in pain, this creature.

"What is this? It's certainly isn't a shinigami nor a vaizard, right?" Kyouraku commented, looking at the weird monster before them.

"Is it even breathing?" Unohana added, tilting her head to one side.

Byakuya merely stared at the creature. It is Hitsugaya taichou. He can tell due to the small amount of white hair spilling at its neck. But, what happened to him, he has no clue.

* * *

'_Where am I?' _He asked himself. _'My head hurts'_ Hitsugaya brought his hands to his head to try and relieve the pain.

The boy stood up from his crouched position, still clutching his head with both hands. _'What the heck happened?'_

He removed one hand from his head and saw himself in the mirror.

'_Is that me?'_ he strained his eyes to see himself _'Wait a minute. Who am I? And where is this?'_ He looked around and saw a man wearing a white coat. Four men wearing shihakusho with a white cloak over it.

'_Who are these people, staring at me like I'm some sort of monster?!'_

Suddenly, one man, a man with black hair and a white scarf took a step towards him.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" the man said.

'_Hitsugaya? Is that me?'

* * *

_

Slowly but surely, Byakuya approached the armored creature. It had a metallic, Blue and Silver helmet with a horn in the middle covering its eyes, leaving the nose and lips shown. It's chest, arms and legs are covered with armor, leaving the abdomen bare. It wore a Silver waist cloth that is so long that it touches the ground. Its fingernails are dark and long, pointed and sharp. Yet, despite all the accecories, there is stil a small amount of white hair at the back of the neck. Long slender wings protrude out of its back.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" he muttered. However, instead of a reply, he received a strong gust of reiatsu.

"Kuchiki taichou!" Ukitake exclaimed as the noble man bounced off the wall.

"Well done, Hitsugaya kun…" Aizen smiled, the boy's appearance no longer bothering him. "…Now, eliminate them" He commanded.

Less than two seconds later and Aizen bounced of a wall as well.

"Aizen sama!" Ulquiorra appeared by the doorway. Just as quickly as he appeared, the armored monster stretched his arms towards the arrancar and shot out a strong gust of reiatsu sending the espada flying towards a wall.

"What the hell?! It's attacking everything! Hitsugaya taichou!!!" Ukitake shouted, trying to somehow reach the boy inside the monster.

The creature merely gritted its teeth as a yellow glow emerged from it's whole body.

"Incompatible…"

"Huh?" Kyouraku turned to Unohana.

"Incompatible…" the doctor repeated "…Hitsugaya taichou is incompatible"

"What do you mean incompatible?" Byakuya grunted as he stood up from his previous position.

"Shingami and hollow, both creatures have a certain degree of compatibility with the hougyoku. The power of the resulting fusion is dependent upon the rate of compatibility…" Unohana explained "…an incompatible individual is an individual with a compatibility rate of 0"

"You mean Hitsugaya taichou has no compatibility with the hougyoku?" Ukitake looked at the creature beating up the Cuatro espada.

Unohana nodded "However, an individual that is incompatible is so rare that Urahara Kisuke concluded that only one creature in a certain dimension is an incompatible."

"Rare huh?" Kyouraku repeated. "So our little prodigy is incompatible with the hougyoku all along?"

"Not exactly…" Aizen interrupted "…an Incompatible only appears when it fuses with the hougyoku. In other words, it falls on the same class as a Vaizard and Arrancar, it cannot exist without hougyoku"

* * *

Ulquiorra spat out blood. He can't react, he can't move, he can't do anything in front of this creature. He looked up, only to see the small monster shatter his sword—now he can't show his true form.

The monster then charged at him, hitting his abdomen.

For the first time in ages, Ulquiorra felt his vision failing and his consciousness slipping. The monster then turned towards the four captains…

* * *

'_Who are these people?' _Hitsugaya asked himself. _'What are these monsters?'_ No matter, he'll just have to defend himself by not giving them any chance to attack!

'_Dammit, my whole body hurts, why?!' _He continued on attacking, shooting reiatsu here and there, destroying everything he sees.

* * *

All residents inside the laboratory dodged and jumped out of the line of fire of the creature as it continued on its rampage.

"Why are you attacking us, Hitsugaya taichou?!" Ukitake yelled "We are your comrades!!!"

"It's useless, Ukitake…" Aizen smiled at the four captains struggling to evade the monster's attack "…an incompatible has no memory"

Kyouraku bounced off the wall as a gust of reiatsu hit him head on

"…it sees everything as a target"

Unohana barely evaded the armored monsters punch which in turn, crushed the floor it hit.

"…it will continue until it reverts back to his old form where Hitsugaya's energy will be low" the only reason why Aizen is not being attacked is because he's out of the Monster's line of sight. "And then…" he grinned. So what if Hitsugaya doesn't turn into a vaizard, he could still play with him like a doll.

* * *

'_It hurts, my entire body hurts like hell!' _Hitsugaya thought as he continued to attack everything he sees _'What did these bastards do to me?!!!!!!!' _He nearly had the woman but she evaded his fist by a hair's breath.

"No matter…" the boy said as he stood up, looking at th four cloacked creatures in front of him _'I'll just kill them all'_

Hitsugaya turned to one man. He had black hair that is not too long, not to short and wore kenseikan. He remembered the man, he was the first one to approach him. "I'll kill you all…starting with YOU!!!!!!!"

To be continued

Please review.


	27. Disappear into the Depths of hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

By the way, if any of you is having a hard time visualizing Hitsugaya's incompatible form, then just think **Tyki Mikk's **(D. Gray-Man) true form.

**Disappear into the Depths of Hell Hitsugaya!!**

"I'll kill you all…starting with YOU!!!!!!!!" With that, the armored monster that was once Hitsugaya charged at the nobleman some distance away.

"Kuchiki taichou!" Ukitake shouted as he helped the nobleman get out of the monster's line of fire as it charged.

Hitsugaya's fist hit the white concrete wall of Las Noches, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Dust clouds explode all over the place, blocking everyone's view. Tension rose in the air as no one knew what was about to happen. The dust clouds seem to hide everything: Hitsugaya, comrades and Aizen.

"Oi! What's going on there?!" Kyouraku shouted from the other end of the dust cloud. He's currently with Unohana, trying to look for Aizen but the dust cloud is obstructing his view.

"We're fine, Kyouraku! Focus on looking for Aizen!" Ukitake replied from the other end. He's with Byakuya and their currently on alert for any movements from Hitsugaya.

"Understood!" Came Unohana's flat reply. A strong gust of wind postponed their search as the shattered wall prevented the air from coming inside. It blew off the dust clouds that obstructed their view.

"What the? Where is he?!" Ukitake exclaimed as he saw no Hitsugaya on the spot where he should be standing.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt the strong reiatsu emenating from the creature. "Above!"

* * *

Ikkaku groaned as he slowly regained consciousness "What happened?" he clutched his head and looked around. Everyone has been healed, thanks to Orihime's powers. 

"Ikkaku-san, you're awake!" The orange haired woman exclaimed, happy that she was able to heal everyone.

"Yeah thanks. Where's that arrancar?!" He looked around, not spotting the fourth espada.

"I don't know but his reiatsu has become rather faint" Renji commented.

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Can we move on now? We're here to rescue Hitsugaya taichou remember?!" Yumichika reminded.

"Ayasegawa is right. If we really focus we can sense his reiatsu" Ishida gave his agreement.

"I sensed his reiatsu several minutes ago. It was coming from that direction" Orihime remembered how she was healing her comrades then suddenly felt a strong increase in the boy's reiatsu. She also noted the drastic change.

"Alright, let's go" Ichigo declared, moving ahead of the others. The others followed suit. They ran towards a single direction as they sensed a strong reiatsu.

"Ah, by the way, where's Matsumoto?" Ichigo suddenly said, not seeing the busty lieutenant anywhere.

The other shinigami just fell silent

* * *

"Matsumoto fukutaichou?" Isane peeked at the room of the busty lieutenant. She is currently in the psychiatric ward due to the emotional breakdown she had after hearing the kidnapping of her captain. She raged out of control even more after hearing the order that no one is to rescue her captain. 

Matsumoto merely stared down at the white sheets that covered her lower half. She is currently sitting, back flat on the head board. She hasn't spoken, eaten or done anything after she collapsed from her emotional breakdown. She just wants her taichou back.

* * *

"We best not discuss that" Yumichika finally spoke after a long pause. 

"Eh, why not?" Ichigo persisted

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ICHIGO!!" Rukia scolded.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, no need to be all grumpy" With that, they added speed to their sprint.

* * *

Byakuya breathed heavily as he stared at the creature he now faced. He and Ukitake barely avoided the boy's attack. The monster managed to 'graze' his fingers on his forehead causing it to bleed profusely. 

"Hitsugaya taichou, stop this frivolity this instant!" the nobleman declared but the creature refused to listen. It continued groaning, like it's in pain.

"It's useless, Kuchiki taichou. Hitsugaya has no memory of anything!" Aizen appeared from behind them.

"Aizen!" Kyouraku charged at the traitor, Unohana not far behind.

Aizen was able to dodge the two captains' attacks, just barely though. "Call me once he reverts back to normal" was all he said before disappearing all of a sudden. Whatever trick he used, the captains did not have any time to think about it as the creature resumed its attack.

"Hitsugaya taichou, wake up!" Ukitake exclaimed as he tried to distract the monster that's focusing its attack on Byakuya.

"Bankai…" Byakuya muttered as soon as he got on solid ground "…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" the millions of flower petals charged at the monster not to attack it but to "seal" it.

* * *

'_I'll kill you…I'll kill you…I'll kill you all!'_ That was the only thing that ran through Hitsugaya's mind as he charged after the man with the kenseikan on his hair. He saw flower petals rise from the ground and knew it was dangerous. 

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll get you!" He exclaimed as he faced the pink barrier head on. It surrounded him and the combined reiatsu of the petals created some sort of barrier.

"YOU THINK THIS WOULD HOLD ME IN?!" He shouted as he punched the pink wall but to no avail. He tried again and again but the flower petals proved resilient.

* * *

"That should hold him" Byakuya said to no one in particular as he looked at the semi spherical pink barrier his bankai created. 

"Great job, Kuchiki taichou" Unohana ran up to the nobleman followed by the other two.

Byakuya merely nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, they felt several reiatsu coming their way. They looked at the direction from where its coming just in time to see Ichigo burst through the door.

""Byakuya?" Ichigo sputtered seeing the nobleman and three other captains.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Rukia came into view.

"I came here to retrieve Hitsugaya taichou, What are you doing here?" was the man's flat reply.

"Nii-sama, you broke the law for Hitsugaya taichou?" Rukia's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. According to soul society rules, a captain is responsible for anything that happens within his territorial boundaries. Any damages sustained is to be repaired by the captain in charge…" Byakuya cooly replied "…Hitsugaya taichou was kidnapped within the Kuchiki mansion premises which makes it my responsibility to retrieve him regardless of the commander's orders"

"Tch, the way I see it you're just making excuses…" Ichigo butted in. He then smirked at the nobleman "…Just admit it and say you have feelings for Toushirou, Byakuya"

The nobleman glared at the orange haired shinigami "Kurosaki Ichigo, your rudeness has gone far beyond my patience. That dhierrea of mouth you have must be eliminated"

"T-temme…" Ichigo was about to charge at the man but Ishida got hold of his forearm.

"Kurosaki, we're not here to fight against old enemies…" Ishida commented "…we're here to rescue Toushirou, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the orange haired shinigami sighed "…where is he anyway?"

"In there" Ukitake pointed at the dome like structure Byauya's bankai created.

"Eh…" Orihime looked at the dome "…Why is he in there? Is Toushirou-kun alright? If he is wounded, I can heal him"

"We wish he was just wounded…" Kyouraku enetered the conversation.

"Why?" Ikkaku inquired. Just then, the pink barrier shattered revealing the armored monster for Ichigo and co. to see.

"Nani?" Ichigo gasped as he and the group stared wide eyed at the creature before them. They could sense Hitsugaya's reiatsu emmenating from its body. It has the same body structure as Hitsugaya and the white haire at the back of its neck confirms that it is Hitsugaya.

'_Nani?'_ Hitsugaya stared at the new group before him _'Back up?'_ Suddenly, an ornage haired shinigami took a step towards him.

"Oi, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. His body still ached. It ached more and more as the seconds passed by. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Oi, Toushirou?" Ichigo said, eyes still wide at the sight of the boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" The monster suddenly exclaimed as he charged at the new group. Ichigo was able to block the attack, acting as a shield for the ones behind him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to push the creature away from him but to no avail.

"Aizen tried to turn him into a Vaizard but it turns out Hitsugaya taichou was incompatible with it and this is what happened." Unohana briefly explained.

"How do we get him back to normal?" Yumichika inquired.

"Maybe…" Orihime began. Everyone, except for Ichigo, looked at her "…If I use sote kisshun, the effects of Hougyoku will be terminated"

"It's worth a shot" Unohana nodded in agreement.

Inoue smiled as she prepared herself. "Soten Kisshun!" she shouted as Ayame and Shun'o created the 'healing oval' on top of the monster.

Hitsugaya looked up at the barrier. Just then, Ichigo pushed him away. He hit the wall hard but the oval still followed him.

"What is that?" He muttered. Just then, he felt strange. Yellow light particles rose from his entire body and into the oval above him. This made him conclude that the oval barrier is an enemy. "STOP IT!!!" He jumped and attacked both Ayame and Shun'o, destroying the barrier.

"Ayame, Shun'o!" Orihime exclaimed as she ran to her guardians. She was speechless when she saw the monster towering in front of her.

"That was a weird technique, woman" Hitsugaya said as he raised his hand, ready to stab the offender. Just then, his head ached.

Hitsugaya clutched his head with both hands as he backed away from Inoue. His entire body is trembling and his head is screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, WOMAN!!" He yelled as he fell on his knees. Not long after, his elbows touched the floor and he started banging his head on the cold ground. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as a blue glow emenated from his entire body and light particles from him rose to the air and disappear to nowhere.

"What's happening?!" Ichigo exclaimed as the light intensified and the light particles speed of ascend increased.

In all that os happening, Byakuya arrived at just one conclusion… "He's…disintegrating"

To be continued

Please review


	28. Redecorating Las Noches

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Here is the sequel to "A present for the sadist" Enjoy!!!!

**Redecorating Las Noches**

"What's happening?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he saw light rise from the semi adult shinigami/incompatible.

"He's…" Byakuya looked on, eyes wide in horror "…disintegrating"

"W-what do we do?" Ukitake panicked as the monster stood up and thrashed like crazy. His hands are powerful enough to stab a person with just a slap and with his arms flailing all around the place right now, approaching him is dangerous.

"_**WOMAN YOU BITCH!!**_" again, he fell on all fours and started banging his head on the floor again. The helmet is starting to crack and his entire body is trembling. His bones seem to crack, his muscles harden and contract and his hands gripped his head like it was some sort of life raft.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia suddenly shouted seeing her brother take a step towards the raging monster.

"Kiuchiki taichou…" Unohana calmly started "…what are you planning?"

"Hitsugaya taichou is disintegrating…" the nobleman began as he took another step forward "…if we are able to extract his body from the armor, then perhaps only the armor that makes him go on a rampage will disintegrate"

"Are you saying to strip Hitsugaya taichou off his clothes? That's awfully perverted of you" Kyouraku joked. In tense moments like these does he feel down and he always look for ways to lighten the mood.

"Kyouraku!" Ukitake shot his friend a disapproving look

"Think what you want" with that, the nobleman shunpoed his way towards the boy.

* * *

"Aizn sma, watcha doin'?" Ichimaru entered a large sector of Las noches where furnitures were being moved here and there.

"Redecorating" was all Aizen said as he checked the blueprint again and commanded arrancar after arrancar to imitate the designs written in it as accurate as possible.

"I never knew you were interested in things like these" the white haired man's eyes opened, genuinely interested on his master's sudden interest in redecoration. "Are you doing this for chibi taichou?"

Aizen's smile turned into a leer "Is it that obvious?"

"Yup" ichimaru's eyes closed again and his regular attitude returned.

"Well, how unfortunate" Aizen looked up to the label being installed in the door that read "room 002".

"Ya'll make sure ta imitate it real good" Ichimaru commanded eraning him bows from the workers as they started on the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Aizen sama, Is this the spot where you'll do your funtime?" Tousen appeared out of nowhere.

"No…I'll play with him in room 001" Aizen moved forward and looked up to read the sign "room 001" he entered it and inspected every single detail as he remembered from the pictures. The two futons on the floor, the low style balcony, old fashioned floors and the shoji doors, he took in everything and nodded in approvment. The only difference it the larged beam that bisect the room horizontally. Chains hangfrom them, obviously there to restrain something…or someone.

"Now then…" Aizen whispered "…Ichimaru, kindly fetch my doll"

"Hai, Aizen sama" with a playful bow, the white haired sadist shunpoed his way towards the commotion.

"Now, after I'm done with you, Hitsugaya kun, let's see if you can set another foot in the Kuchiki mansion" Aizen looked around to admire the perfect replica of the Kuchiki mansion in his very own castle.

* * *

"Niis sama!!!" Rukia struggled against ichigo and renji's restrain as she tried to reach her brother tackling the monster, trying to take the armor off the monster.

Byakuya has somehow taken down the monster. He's now kneeling on Hitsugaya's shins and is currently struggling against the thrashing arms. With the small time he's had with this miscreate, he's learned that you don't actually have to take off the armor. The armor will detach itself from the body just so long as the body is pinned to the ground and the armor is left to rise in particles to the air.

"Hold still, Hitsugaya taichou!!" the nobleman commanded though he knew it was pointless. The monster kept evading his hands that are currently trying to garb hitsugaya's wrists.

"Get off!!" Hitsugaya yelled as he tried to shake his offender off him. Visions from the past he never remembered came flooding back to him. The smiling face of a brown haired man, a large shaft inside his body, and most of all, the weight of the older man on top of him. He doesn't remember the term used when that happens but he's certainly not very eager to experience it again. "LET. ME. GO!!!"

Finally, Byakuya was able to get hold of the monsters wrists and pin it to the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, the nobleman watched as the armor slowly detach itself from the body.

"Finally" Unohana murmured as she took note of the huge reduction of chaos between the two.

"It'll all be over after this" Ukitake felt a small smile creep on his lips as he watched the figures relax. The monster struggled every now and then but it seems that the energy is leaving his body too. Its still screaming but that's all.

"Wait!" Kyouraku suddenly exclaimed as he saw Hitsugaya's head rise along with the helmet

Byakuya stared in horror as the head rise along with the helmet. He didn't realize that the head actually needs to be pinned as well. If he don't do something fast, they'll have a headless Hitsugaya for take out.

Hitsgaya screamed in pain as he something similar to someone pulling your head, trying to detach it from your neck.

"Shit!" the shinigami in the background rushed towards the scene but was blown away by a strong reiatsu. The monster is giving off the last of its incompatible reiatsu.

"Kuso" Ichigo cursed "Why can't we enter?!" he blocked his eyes with his arms as he tried to prevent himself from flying off the ground and hitting the wall.

"Hitsugaya taiuchou's reiatsu is too strong…" Unohana exclaimed as she did what the others are doing right now, preventing herself from flying to the wall "…the only reason why Kuchiki taichou is not affected is because he's too close to Hitsugaya taichou. The reiatsu can't reach that close proximity because it'll hit its owner too"

"Nii sama!!!" Rukia shouted. Suddenly, all the screaming faded and the strong reiatsu vanished. All shinigami looked at the spot and if they can see hitsugaya's eyes, then their willing to bet that it'll be ar big as dinner plates as the nobleman pushed his head to the ground, preventing it from being disintegrated together with its helmet.

'The pain, this pain is too much' Hitsugaya thought as he screamed and screamed. Suddenly, he felt something soft push him to the ground, preventing him from screaming. He eyes widened at the feel of it.

Byakuya had no other choice. Either do it or come home with a headless Hitsugaya to show in front of Hisana's grave. Taking a deep breath, he lounged forward and captured the monster's lips in his, pushing it to the ground.

To be continued

Please review


	29. Deceit

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**Deceit**

"Never..." the sou taichou growled at the captains before him "…in my entire years as a captain, never have I had to deal with insolent brats like you. I believe I was very specific when I said that we shall _not_ rescue Hitsugaya taichou due to the upcoming war against the arrancar. Our fighting power has already been decreased in an exponential amount and I am not about to let it decrease any further."

"But, Yamamoto sensei, Hitsugaya taichou is the wielder of the most powerful ice type zanpakuto in the entire soul society…" Ukitake stood by his stance "…that in itself should be enough for us to rescue him! If we are to rescue him, then we can greatly improve our total fighting power"

"And tell me, what was the result of your rescue mission?!" the old man shouted back "What was the result of your insolence? What is the product with which your mentality have produced?"

Ukitake's eyes widened. He knows exactly what happened. He was there. He saw it with his own eyes. It was a very tragic event. One that he'd rather forget than remember.

Unohana closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. She has a feeling this will not end well for them.

Kyouraku merely lowered his hat.

"I am especially disappointed in you…" Yamamoto turned to the familiar noble man, eyes opening to show one of the worst glares in the history of glares "…Kuchiki taichou"

Byakuya did not respond. It was still clear in his head on what happened after they rescued Hitsugaya

Flashback

The armor finally dissolved away from Hitsugaya's body. It left the boy naked but that's something a captain's haori can fix. Shifting to a kneeling position, Byakuya took off his captain's coat and used it to cover the unconscious boy's body. He's tired, very tired and his senses seem to be playing tricks on him. In his entire life, he'd never thought that he'd wish for the comfort of his futon ever!

"Well…" Kyouraku and the others approached him "…I guess it's all over"

"Yeah, looks like it" Ichigo agreed as he stared at the weird scene before him. It's not everyday that you'll see two of the most uptight captains of soul society interact quite intimately with each other. He wonders if he can use this to blackmail the noble man? After all, he'd love to get a free vacation in the mansion of the Kuchiki house where all your needs and wants are attended to by countless butlers and maids.

"Thank's a'lot" a mischievous voice echoed inside the room as a white, long cloth appeared out of nowhere concealing one smiling Ichimaru Gin (It is similar to the technique he used during Rukia's execution).

"Shit!" Ukitake cursed as they all tried to cover Hitsugaya but it was all too late as the smiling traitor has snatched the boy right under Byakuya's nose.

Byakuya didn't have time to react when he realize, since it was too fast for him to see, that Gin has charged towards him. Moreover, the current "wrestling match" he had with the boy's incompatible form left him tired and his head is spinning. It was like one moment, Hitsugaya was in his arms and the next, he was gone.

"How?"Unohana stared incredulously at the former captain now carrying Hitsugaya in his arms.

Gin's grin widened further as he took notice of all their shocked looks. "Sumimasen, but Aizn s'ma wishes for this one" he gestured to the boy in his arms as he took off the way he entered.

"Hold it right there!" Ukitake charged, his zanpakuto already out of its sheath. Unfortunately, the man has disappeared and the captain ended up stabbing thin air.

Afterwards, nothing was left but defeaning silence. They've come so far to rescue him and yet all their efforts were put to waste.

"What now?" Renji asked, slicing the uncomfortable silence.

"We do what we came here for" his captain spoke as he stood up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sou ka?" Ichigo shouldered his huge sword as he stared "Well then, what are we waiting for" with that said, the orange haired vizard charged towards one direction, the others following suit.

Just at that moment, however, a dimensional rip appeared before them to reveal Komamura, Soi Fon, and Kurotsuchi inside them.

"The sou taichou is very furious" Komamura stepped forward. "If you do not wish to lower your arms, then we will be your opponents"

The group merely gritted their teeth behind pursed lips. They have absolutely no intention of fighting three captains and an army of the Special Forces.

"This is a direct order from the captain-commander…" Soi fon began "…if you disobey, you will incur a first level major offense that is punishable by execution"

Silence followed the short captain's speech.

"Shall we go now, I have experiments to attend to" Mayuri said impatiently as he turned around and walked back into the dimensional rip.

All of the rescuers are about to retort upon the order placed on them. They've come way too far to back away now! However, the look on Komamura's face suggests that they _have _to go back, regardless of their will.

The wolf's face is not that of stoic obedience and sternness. It is painted with fear. Whatever it is, their sure that he is afraid of Yamamoto which is quite out of place. Komamura has always been loyal to the old man. It is a feeling brought about by ideology, not fear. However, this instance seemed to be different. It seems as if the old man is furious beyond belief and is willing to burn anything he sees if he decides to 'relieve' his anger.

Letting out a collective sigh, the group merely nodded.

"Thank you" the wolf whispered, relief flooding his veins.

End of Flashback

"Among all the captains, you are the very last person I will suspect of disobedience!" the old man spat at the noble man.

Byakuya merely bowed his head in respect, holding in all the pent up anger inside him, reserving it. It is to be used for a different opponent.

* * *

Hitsugya groaned as his headache made itself known. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a very familiar ceiling. _'What the?'_ he thought as he tried to sit upright. It proved useless as his wrists and legs were shackled along the four bed posts he's lying in.

Looking left and right, he recognized the scenery as Room 001 of the Kuchiki mansion. Only this one has a huge beam just below the ceiling, across the room. He has no idea what that is for but something in his stomach told him that he doesn't want to find out.

It was about in this moment did he realize that he's completely naked and exposed. There are no bed sheets that covers the slightest bit of skin and the X shaped formation of his arms and legs doesn't help in the elimination of the feeling of vulnerability.

"I see my sex toy is finally awake…" a familiar voice entered his ears. The boy captain looked towards its source and his eyes instantly widened in recognition of the man covered in mere bathrobe approaching him.

"What is the meaning of this, Kuchiki taichou?"

To be continued

Please review


	30. I Feel Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**I Feel Betrayed**

"What is the meaning of this, Kuchiki taichou?" Hitsugaya tried his best to hiss and put as much anger into his tone as he can. Unfortunately, the situation is just too bizarre and the tone that came out was that of confusion and fear.

"Hitsugyaya-taichou…" the man on the other side of the room answered stoically, face retaining the same, unmoving expression of the noble as he advanced towards the small creature in the futon. "…you are a smart boy. I think you know what is happening"

"Aizen?!" The boy struggled against the restraints while still glaring at the man, slowly advancing towards him. "How low are you willing to go for your twisted sense of pleasure?!"

"Aizen? Hitsugaya taichou, need I remind you that you I rescued you from Aizen not too long ago" the nobleman is, by now, on top of the smaller creature, paralyzed by the constraints. "I am not Aizen, nor am I Kyouka Suigetsu, Hitsugaya taichou…" the voice is stoic and there is no difference between it and Byakuya's tone "…I am Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th division. I helped you get out of Las Noches alive…" he leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a harsh kiss

"Mmmph" the boy captain tried desperately to break the kiss but he is being pushed down by the sheer weight of it.

"…My services do not come cheap, Hitsugaya taichou" the older of the two whispered in the younger one's ear when the kiss finally broke.

"Aizen, you lowly insect?!" His voice is broken as he tried to deny the truth his senses are giving him. Even the man's reiatsu completely matches that of the nobleman's.

"I am not Aizen…" The older of the two took of his clothes so he is naked. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya" with that, he thrust himself into the boy beneath him.

A loud piercing scream ran through the halls of Las Noches as a victim from its deepest parts expressed his pain. His physical and emotional pain, brought by the physical and mental torture.

* * *

"Yare, yare…we sure got ourselves in a heap of trouble back there" Ichigo put his hands behind his head as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"Yeah…the worst part is that we didn't manage to retrieve the boy" Ishida fixed his glasses on the ridge of his nose, showing off his famous smart pose.

"What I'm worried about is Nii-sama" Rukia looked at the direction of the nobleman's room. They are currently sitting on the Kuchiki mansion's massive porch. "He's been silent ever since we got here"

"Byakuya is always silent, Rukia" Ichigo informed her in a sarcastic "For your information" tone.

"I know that!" the dark haired girl gave the bright haired man a good punch in the back of the head. "But with all the racket outside his porch, you'd think he'll scold us by now!"

* * *

The day is so bright but their mood is so gloomy. Byakuya looked outside his window, watching the birds of soul society go about their business.

"Insignificant Monstrosities" he weakly mumbled as he watched the tiny creatures fly freely. It reminds him bitterly of Hitsugaya, a bird (or dragon) who can never fly again. Being tormented both physically and mentally, it's amazing he still kept his sanity in check and keep that mask of that is the stoic captain of the tenth.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" the nobleman looked up to the sky "…I pray for your safety"

* * *

"What d'ya wan' us to see, Aiz'n sma?" Gin inquired with that trademark grin on his face as he followed the ruler of Las Noches through the blank white walls of the massive structure.

Aizen merely smiled as he continued to lead both Gin and tousen through the maze until they reached a door.

"Here we are" with that, he opened the door.

"A staircase?" Tousen inquired as he felt the drop of air in the space. "Judging from the low elevation of reiatsu and direction of wind, it goes downward. Why did you take us here? Did you not keep Hitsugaya in the replica of the Kuchiki mansion?"

"We're done with that chapter, Tousen" with that said, Aizen went down the stairs, urging the other two to follow.

In the most bottom part of the stairs, two doors can be seen, one in front of the staircase and the other to the left. The trio took the one on the left. When the door opened, they went inside an empty room with three doors at the end. Taking one of the doors, they entered another empty room with two doors.

"Ara, ara, I didn't know theirs is this kind of place in Las Noches" Gin opened his eyes in sheer amusement. "And everything's so black. Its like a maze"

"It IS a maze" Aizen commented as they continued to turn here and there, opening specific doors. "In this underground labyrinth, there are 27 doors leading to more than 88 different paths. However, there are only 10 correct locked doors you can go through to see what is truly hidden…" he went on and touched the handle of the tenth door "…this is the last"

"DID HE ESCAPE?!" Tousen went to combat position as he sensed no reiatsu in the empty room.

"Relax Tousen" Aizen smiled "I said there are 10 locked doors to reach the destination but I never said anything about windows" he pointed to the small opening in middle of a wall in the room. "In this room alone, there are 15 windows. Some leads to nowhere, some leads to different paths. One leads to the treasure" with that, he opened a specific window.

It was another 12 windows before they reached a room with a bed and a bookshelf on the side. The leader pushed the book shelf aside, revealing a small door about 3 feet high. They crawled through that small opening and into the room on the other side.

"Oh…" Gin mused as he took in the sight. The room was small (6ft X 6ft) and on the corner sat a boy with white hair and green eyes. He was completely naked, and…

"Seems he finally broke…" Tousen commented as he listened to the banging on the wall which is Hitsugaya, lighly hitting the wall with his head.

The boy was chained to the wall through his. His hands were free as well as his feet. His neck was shackled and there was a 2 foot chain that connects it to the wall.

"What d'ya plan on doin' to him?" the white haired man inquired.

"Not to worry. We can regain his sanity for him. Only, he'll never be the same ever again" the head of the three felt proud of his achievement. He's brought down the proud captain of the tenth division and turned him into a quivering pile of meat. Truly an achievement to be proud of!

* * *

"Hmmm…." Urahara smirked as he rested his fan on his chin. He has a very interesting guest today "May I help you, Kuchiki taichou?"

To be continued

Please Review


	31. Welcome to Las Noches

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**Welcome to Las Noches**

"Hmmm…." Urahara smirked as he rested his fan on his chin. He has a very interesting guest today "May I help you, Kuchiki taichou?"

The nobleman looked at, in his opinion, the first madman of soul society, Mayuri's predecessor. "Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the 12th division, first president and founder of Soul Society's Technological Institute, I have reason to believe that you have the means required for a soul to enter Hueco Mundo"

If possible, the former captain's smile widened in delight and curiosity. "Why yes, I do have the means. However, I can't lend you my support without any reason. I'll have to hear what you have to say, Kuchiki taichou. Soul Society has the means to create a dimensional rip for one to travel from there to Hueco Mundo. Why would you want to use mine?"

"The garganta that soul society uses has been sealed away by the head captain. As such, I have no way of going to Hueco Mundo"

"What lies in Hueco Mundo that interests you so much so that you would break the rules" Urahara lightly tapped his chin with the edge of his fan.

"Hitsugaya taichou…" Grey eyes narrowed towards the inquisitive man before him. Byakuya knows that Urahara knows his purpose for going to Las Noches "…His abilities are required for the upcoming war this coming winter"

"Is that all?" Kisuke's smile turned into a giant leer. He was really enjoying this, mocking a strict, nobleman like Byakuya.

The Kuchiki's answer came in the form of the destructive art spell, Blue Fire Crash Down. "What is it that you are trying to imply, Urahara Kisuke?" His voice was laced with venom and threat.

Urahara's smile is nowhere to be found. Nearly half of his shop was destroyed. "I'm not trying to imply anything…" the tone he used matched the nobleman's tone "…I'm simply trying to inquire what other purpose you have for rescuing Hitsugaya taichou. Breaking the rules and rushing stubbornly to enemy camp is something that Ichigo would do, but not you…"

The shop owner stood up so he and Byakuya are staring each other eye to eye "…In other words, you have stronger reasons for wishing for Hitsugaya taichou's safe return"

"His talent is something that barely comes once every several millenniums" Byakuya replied coldly, matching the former captain's tone.

"Is that it? Or is it because he is one of the few last remnants of your beloved Hisana?" Urahara's leer came back as soon as he saw the nobleman's eyes widen "Shihouin Yoruichi is a sly cat and has a strong radar for detecting the personal lives of every significant shinigami in seireitei"

"Urahara Kisuke…" Byakuya's voice was filled with a threat. A don't-even-go-there threat

"Hisana Loved Hitsugaya taichou…"

"Do not go there, Shopkeeper"

"And you Love Hisana…"

"I am warning you, Urahara" the air around them is growing heavier by the minute

"So it's just common sense, that you would care and look after what Hisana loves" Urahara ignored the strong reiatsu around him. He can easily match it with his own

"My patience is growing thin" Byakuya's threatened to raise itself and fire another wave of his favorite destructive spell

Urahara's smirk reached his ears. He love these games "So, that would mean that you…"

* * *

Espada…the Las Noches warrior elite. They represent the strongest of the strongest arrancars in Aizen's army. They govern over the entirety of Hueco Mundo and are considered the counterparts of the Soul Society captains. Eyes as cold as the midnight breeze, Masks broken like their own sanity and giant holes rest upon their bodies making them hollow, unfeeling…numb

"Greetings, Espada…" Aizen walked in the meeting hall, Tousen and Gin right behind him. All ten elite warriors turned their heads towards him as he made his way to his seat and sat down. "As you may have already sensed, we had a little incident yesterday. Four captains from soul society infiltrated Las Noches in an attempt to rescue one of their own. Moreover, the shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends also made their way in here with the same objective. Thankfully, their operation was cancelled due to the appearance of an incompatible"

"Incompatible? What is that?" Barragan grumpily interrupted the man's speech.

"Incompatible is a soul who is not compatible with the Hougyoku. These individuals are extremely rare and only one in every dimension exists" Szayel explained "With the reiatsu we sensed earlier, I'm guessing Aizen sama tried to turn his pet into a vizard only to find out that he is an incompatible"

"That's right" Aizen smiled at the espada who gave the full explanation. Personally, he hates explaining things to others, gives him headaches.

"An incompatible is an exceedingly powerful creature that can demolish anything in its path…" Szayel continued "…the initial, or first awakening, will cause the soul to go berserk and loose all its memories while in the incompatible state. However, after this initial outburst, the soul may very well be capable of manipulating his/her own incompatible side"

"Much like a vizard controlling a hollow?" Stark boredly inquired as he looked at the espada across the table.

"Not necessarily…" the scientist's grin graced his features "…A vizard controlling a hollow is simply two personas, one of which is trying to control the other. An incompatible would be like one persona trying to get ahold of his powers. In other words, controlling ones incompatible form would be like mastering Bankai"

"But what of our prisoner…" this time, Halibel took the liberty to speak "…he has already mastered bankai. Would this mean that he'll have two Bankais"

"There are three scenarios that may arise…" Aizen held up three fingers in order to explain each scenario "…one is that his bankai may be turned into shikai and his incompatible form be turned into bankai. Two is that his bankai may completely disappear to be replaced by his incompatible form. Three is that he may have three stages of release, shikai, bankai and incompatible form"

"Regardless, our prisoner has become stronger. Hence, we are informing you all to be on your guard 24/7" Tousen stepped in, his voice serious and demanding.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Aizen said "…we will be having uninvited guests today. But do not panic. I have set a rather large trap for them and I doubt they can get out of it"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked the man beside him as he ran towards Las Noches inside the Garganta.

"I could ask you the same question…" Ichigo smirked towards the nobleman "…why are you so desperate to save Toushirou"

"Ichigo, mind your manners!!" Both Rukia and Renji said in unison from behind the two. Sado and Ishida are right behind them.

"I can see the end" Rukia commented as a smalle rectangular light was seen by the end of the path. With hurried footsteps, the small group rushed towards the light and into Las Noches

"Eh, we made it straight to Las Noches. Normally, we'd be out—" Ichigo's words were cut short at what he saw in front of them. All of them were speechless.

"_I have set a rather large trap for them and I doubt they can get out of it"_

"Welcome to Las Noches. I am espada Numero Cero, Hitsugaya Toushirou"

To be continued

Please Review


	32. I Don't Even Know You Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters**

**I Don't Even Know You Anymore**

"Kyouka Suigetsu?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular. He is not so stupid as to believe that Toushirou would dress up in an arrancar uniform and introduce himself as an enemy ranked as numero cero. "How stupid does Aizen think we are"

"I don't know…" Ishida arranged his glasses on the ridge of his nose "…but if he based our IQ's on yours and Renji's, then its no wonder he thought this would work"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!" Both bright haired men shouted at the glass adorned face of the quincy.

"What is the meaning of this, Hitsugaya taichou?" Byakuya interrupted the uprising argument between the three imbeciles behind him and focused his attention to the boy in front of him. True, he's grown and matured thanks to the power of Hougyoku but he still retained his youthful face.

"Oh…" Numero Cero raised an eyebrow at the nobleman "…how do you know I'm not Kyouka Suigetsu?"

"I have been around Kyouka Suigetsu long enough to notice the very minute irregularities in her illusions. It may not be very noticeable to the imbeciles behind me but it is there"

"OI!! WHO'RE YOU CALLING IMBECILES, BYAKUYA?!" Ichigo yelled at the stoic man in front of him.

"My point exactly" Byakuya calmly replied to he orange man's aggressive retort "You can't even confirm for yourself who I'm referring to"

Before Ichigo could make a comeback, numero cero made a rather loud step to emphasize his presence in the room "You're a better actor than I thought, Kuchiki Byakuya…" the air around them started to get colder as Hitsugaya slowly released his reiatsu. "…Keeping that stoic, dignified and proud mask of yours locked in place…" the boy gritted his teeth as he trembled in anger as he recalled the events that transpired when one of his most trusted colleagues violated him "…Behind that mask…that accursed mask…"

Byakuya was just in time to block Hitsugaya's sword with his own as the boy suddenly charged with lightning speed "_**I WILL BREAK THAT MASK OF YOURS SO PEOPLE CAN SEE WHAT A TRUE MONSTER YOU ARE!!!!**_"

* * *

"I still don't know how you were able to convince Hitsugaya taichou to join us, Aizen-sama" Tousen said as he 'looked' at his superior with genuine curiosity.

"Simple…" Aizen smirked at his colleague's lack of knowledge "…I made him angry at Byakuya. Humans, shinigami, arrancar—we are all the same. When we are violated by our enemies, we become angry. However, when we are violated by the ones we trust most, we become furious. Furious to the point of confusion. We forget what is right and what is wrong. The only thing we experience is anger towards the person who broke our trust"

"An' so, ya decided to pick 6th division captain-san?" Gin gave one of his trademark smiles.

"Hitsugaya and Byakuya hold a special bond. Though not obvious, the saying 'birds of the same feather flock together' is quite prominent between the officers of Gotei-13" the 'king' of the arrancars briefly looked up the ceiling, sensing the uprising battle that's taking place "For those two, they are both stoic, have been assigned with lazy vice captains. They both desire silence and peace. And both value their pride. They also have a connection with Hisana, Byakuya's supposed wife. As such, they are connected by a thin yet strong bond."

"A bond that you broke into a million pieces using Kyouka Suigetsu" the blind man finished his superior's statement.

"Exactly…The boy thought it was Byakuya who raped him because he was under the impression that he was in the Kuchiki mansion…"

"Is that why you built a replica of the mansion here in Las Noches?" Ulquiorra appeared in the shadows from nowhere "Wouldn't that still make you a suspect for using Kyouka Suigetsu, Aizen sama?"

"Nope…" Aizen turned to face one of his most trusted espada "…Because he was under the impression that he is in the Kuchiki mansion, he is set with a thought that he could sense Kyouka Suigetsu, seeing as to how the original mansion can make a normal shinigami sense my reiatsu. However, our replica does not possess that ability so he did not sense Kyouka Suigetsu at all. He knows that it would be impossible for my zanpakuto to replicate an entire room, hence, he believed that he was in the real Kuchiki mansion being raped by the real Byakuya"

* * *

"What are you talking about, Hitsugaya taichou?" Byakuya asked the boy as soon as he pushed him from across the room.

"What am I talking about?" the boy's eyes were wide and held that of anger. Then, he did something they did not expect…

He laughed…Hitsugaya laughed like a maniac. It was a laugh that would make even Kurotsuchi proud. It was a laugh that suggested he has lost his sanity. Suddenly he vanished only to reappear in front of the noble man with a sword strike to which the Kuchiki was able to block efficiently.

"**YOU STILL INSIST ON ACTING INNOCENT**_**, RAPIST!!!**_" Hitsugaya was shaking uncontrollably with fury, his eyes were pure white. He held the classic look of a mentally retarded person.

'_Rapist? Me?'_ Byakuya asked himself the question. As far as he knows, he haven't even seen any of Hitsugaya's private parts. However, he knows that further contemplation on the subject will lead to his death as right now, the white haired boy is pushing him back. He knows that he needs to focus on this battle. Hitsugaya has strong forearms, considerably sized biceps and a heavy reiatsu making him a formidable opponent.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" the unmistakable sound of Ichigo's voice brought both fighters jumping back and away from each other as the crescent shaped attack passed between them. Apparently, the group has been shocked quite enough and decided to take action.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I do not know what you are saying but Nii-sama is not a rapist. He did not rape you or violated you in any way" Rukia stepped in.

"Back off, the lot of you. The rest of the espada will finish you off…" the white crowned boy coldly stated towards the group.

"Sorry, Toushirou…" Ichigo smirked as he positioned himself behind numero cero, with Chad and Ishida positioning themselves to the left of him and Rukia and Renji to the right "…but we ain't leaving until you're with us through that garganta, this mess is cleared and you're out of that uniform even if we have to strip you down to your underwear"

The most recent addition to the espada merely looked at the people that surrounded him then turned to the man in front of him--Byakuya

"I see…" Hitsugaya bowed his head, shadows covering his eyes "…then I'll take you all out at once" with that, he released a violent wave of reiatsu "BANKAI!"

White, cool mist covered the center of the 'arena' as Hitsugaya's bankai took shape. The small group of 6 prepared themselves for the worst.

"Here it comes" Ichigo prepared himself for the worst

"Geezus, what a troublesome kid" ishida aimed his bow and arrow at the center just in case it is needed

"Ready yourself, Zabimaru" Renji muttered as he positioned himself for attack as did Chad and Rukia.

Byakuya looked at the cloud before him for a few moments before he positioned his zapakuto in front of him and prepared to unleash senbonzakura.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru" the boy hissed as he felt his bankai finish taking shape and the mist dissipate.

6 pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them. They were completely caught off guard by what they saw. Unmistakable features filled their line of sight. The horned helmet, the armored chest and shoulders, the exposed abdomen and the long waist cloth…

"Hitsugaya taichou's…incompatible form" Rukia muttered to no one in particular as she laid eyes on the beast as it hissed loudly in front of them.

To be continued

Plaese review


End file.
